Blood Bonds
by Nahava
Summary: He had given her a choice. She could take the place of her sister or she could watch as everything she had ever known be taken away from her.  Multiple pairings. R&R. Rated for later chapters.
1. Set into Motion

**Hello all! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series.**

**I would like to give you guys a little information before you jump into the fic! Because it's based on real characters and not ones I'm making up I won't be going to detail about the characters when it comes to physical descriptions. So, if you don't know who these characters are I suggest you look them up! If characters seem out of character slightly, then ignore it. It's my story after all, yes? There will be several pairings! Keep an open mind when you read this because I'm constantly changing my mind. Based on your reviews and suggestions I will plan accordingly. I will always warn you when the chapter will be graphic. This won't be for a few more chapters, so, no worries!**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

The air was heavy. The room was dim and dark with only one window to allow any sort of light to touch the room's dark depths. But maybe it was the setting that made the serious discussion that was going on seem that much more important. The room, however, had been very silent. There was the occasional cough here and there and maybe a snort or two, but no one dared to break the silence.

It wasn't until an aggravated sigh ripped through the room. The tension was growing in the air faster than it could be controlled. The room's occupants shifted in their wooden seats uncomfortably. Still, no one dared to speak. The chairs squeaked from age and even that sounded so loud in their ears.

The room was filled with men, with the exception of one. They sat about a table and against the walls. Everyone sat in a chair, but again, with the exception of one. Their faces were all set in a firm line. The fine lines on their faces showed their age and the tales of wise years. It was only the young males that seemed to be uncomfortable in the heavy atmosphere. They had every right to fidget. It had been many years since they've sat in this room, much like now.

"We have to do something."

All eyes turned to the man at the head of the table. Many nodded their heads in agreement but spoke no words. The man looked young, a warrior no doubt with long years of training. His hands were placed on the table before him, fingers intertwined. His dark black hair caught the light ever so slightly. His blue eyes focused on the table.

"And what do you suppose we do?" The voice was to the point, like the warrior it was addressing.

Again, all eyes shifted to a dark figure against the wall. It was as though they all followed each other's moves and nodded once more. Hushed chatter began about the room as they began to contemplate the situation.

"That's a very good question. I'm not sure if I have the answer to it," the man replied back, his eyes shifted downward in thought.

The dark figure pushed off against the wall, walking toward the table. With grace and ease that seemed to be natural, it stopped before the table where a map was placed. All eyes were glued to the map, and slowly the chatter died.

"King Dysley's men are arriving from the north from the city of Eden. They are moving swiftly. One of our scouts spotted them. They are about a day's ride away if they travel at the same rate which they were spotted," the man who had initiated the discussion informed everyone before standing himself.

"It seems we don't have much time, Cid," the feminine voice spoke to the man.

"No, we don't. Why do you think they're coming to Bodhum? We're nothing but a small village. Lightning, your father was a soldier for the Guardian Knights, was he not? Did he ever mention that Sanctum would be paying us a visit?"

There was a short pause.

"No. He didn't."

The man regarded as Cid sighed brining his hand to his face in thought. His eyes were glued to the map before him. A groan left his lips and he straightened. He turned to the woman, "What do you suppose we do?"

"We let them come."

The room was silent as they took in the woman's words. One might think that these men would disregard the words of a woman, but for them, it was quite the opposite. While Lightning wasn't head of the small village, she was regarded with just as much respect as if she were. Lightning in her mid twenties looked young and groomed compared to the men around her save two.

Cid crossed his arms in confusion. "You want us to let them come to us and do nothing?"

"Yes. There isn't much we can do. I don't wish to start a war against a king anytime soon," Lightning's voice cut through the murmuring about her.

"But still, we have to take some sort of action, yes?" Cid wasn't giving up, and he rarely ever did.

Lightning placed a hand on her hip, eyes analyzing the map before her. It was true, before her parents passed; her father had been in the Guardian Knights for the king. However, never had he mentioned a visit many years later. Cid was right. Why would they come to the small village of Bodhum right on the shore? It was a beautiful and peaceful town with little trouble. She doubted there was anything that would draw enough attention that the king was sending a small amount of his soldiers here and so quickly. She shook her head, light strawberry locks fell about her shoulders. It seemed that the only thing they could do is everything they should do by law.

"We can't fight them. We don't even know if they're here to fight." Lightning turned to address the men of their households.

"Okay, so we just wait for them and see what they have in store for us?" Cid questioned. He was the only one who questioned her.

"I know that picking up weapons and fighting seems to be the right thing, but it's not. Get your head square on your shoulders, Cid. Not everyone has been trained in the art of war," Lightning retorted. It wasn't like her to pass up a fight, but as she looked at the faces of the men in the room she had to make a choice.

Cid growled slightly and sat in his chair. Again, his fingers were intertwined and placed under his chin. He was frustrated. As head of the village he was supposed to make choices for the better good of his people. As much as he hated to admit it, Lightning was right. After running the thoughts through his head, he sighed. He looked up, catching Lightning's gaze and he nodded. She nodded in return, his silent reply to tell the orders.

"Alright, listen up. By law, we are forced to allow the Knights to stay amongst us as guests. We will do so. Spend today cleaning things up. Whatever they want here, we at least want to make some sort of civil impression. Hide your valuables. Though one would hope the soldiers can be trusted, we know that sometimes that isn't the case."

Heads nodded in agreement, and none spoke back. Lightning didn't like the idea either, but by law they were forced to. "However, be prepared. If things don't go right, we might have to fight. Remember, for now, they are guests. I believe we are all done here?"

"Yes, meeting dismissed. Prepare your households," Cid closed the meeting.

The air was filled with uncertainty. Lightning frowned slightly. She didn't like this. She wanted to be able to protect them, but she couldn't. She hadn't moved as the rest of the men filed out of the room. She was too deep in thought to even move. What could they possibly want?

Lightning was jerked to reality by a hand being placed on her shoulder. Instincts took over and she turned swiftly but her fist was caught easily. She glared at the man who thought highly of himself. Cid laughed before letting the warrior's hand go slowly. Lightning turned and took a step toward the exit before stopping. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "I hope for the sake of the village that all these soldiers want is a nice view of the sea." And with that she left.

Cid's smirk disappeared. "I hope so too."

Cid watched the highly respected woman leave. Her movements captivated him and made him burn with want. But Lightning was like fire. It's dangerous to play with fire. Cid had yet to produce his own offspring. He wasn't married, or in any sort of relationship. He was holding out- for Lightning. Was he stupid for wanting the strawberry blonde? No, he didn't believe so. However, he didn't have must time. Even Cid could see that another man was slowly creeping into her heart. He wasn't sure if even Lightning knew how she looked at the boy that stayed with her. Cid snorted softly. What did this boy have that he didn't? He was much more experienced and clearly more compatible for the female warrior. A smirk eased its way on his face. He'd have Lightning; he would make sure of it.

He turned, walking back toward the table. He leaned forward, hands on the ledge of the table. His eyes surveyed the map once more. All thoughts of Lightning left his mind as he focused on the matter at hand. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. There hadn't been Knights here since Lightning's father which the war claimed as well as her mother. The same question kept coming to mind. What could they want? Rygdea, his scout, had said that the group was small. There was someone in command, and possibly 5 others. This was a good sign. There were more village men than knights approaching. This meant if things did turn ugly then Bodhum would have the upper hand.

* * *

Lightning walked swiftly toward her home. Her face was blank as her step tempo increased. She wasn't registering the people around her. She was too consumed in her thoughts to do so. She couldn't get the faces of those men out of her mind. They looked so scared. The uncertainty that had filled that room had made her uneasy. None the less, she had to take action. The meeting had gone on for hours. Most of the time was spent just sitting there. No one knew what to do. She sighed softly; they still didn't know what to do. She had always been a woman to take some course of action. This time, her hands were tied. There was nothing to do but wait.

Before she knew it she was home. The home was average compared to the rest of them. It was wooden, the same wood from the forest that surrounded the north side of the village. She proceeded to open the door and walk in. The home was divided into rooms. The main foyer was connected to the dining room. There was a kitchen in another room and a small hall. There were two rooms attached to the hall on either side. Her room was her former parents' room. Hope stayed in the other room that was once hers and her sister's. Lightning's face was blank. She was supposed to leave tomorrow to go visit her sister in a neighboring city. That wouldn't happen now. She'd have to wait till the king's men were gone.

"Lightning, is that you?" a voice called from the other room.

Lightning turned to watch Hope emerge from his room. He smiled and made his way over to her. However, it slowly turned into a frown upon watching her. Lightning tried to offer a smile before she worried him but gave up upon noticing it was too late.

There was a moment of silence as the two stood there.

Hope pursed his lips together before breaking the silence," How did the meeting go?"

Lightning's eyes watched the silver haired boy before her. "Perhaps we should sit down before I fill you in?"

He nodded and they both proceeded to sit down at the small wooden table. They sat at opposite ends, like they always did. Lightning was leaning back on her chair, arms crossed in her normal fashion. Hope was hunched over slightly, eyes on the table.

"Was it really that bad?" the boy's voice reached out to her.

"No. Not entirely."

Hope looked up, examining the woman before him. "What happened?"

Lightning looked up, meeting the boys gaze. She sighed before leaning her crossed arms against the table. "Sanctum Knights are on their way. Not the Guardians but PSICOM."

Hope looked confused. "What do they want here?"

"We're not exactly sure. Their numbers are small."

"What are we going to do? We have to do something, don't we?" Lightning raised a brow at how much Hope was sounding like Cid.

"Well, there isn't much we can do. All we can do is follow the King's code. We have to let them stay."

Hope shifted in his chair. A small growl erupted from his throat out of frustration. Lightning was just as frustrated. The feeling of being pinned with no place to go wasn't comforting in the least bit. Again, it was the only thing they could do.

Lightning stood, her chair squeaking on the floor. "Hope, I'm going to need you to move your belongings to my room."

Hope looked confused." What-?"

"They'll be staying in our village. I don't want those soldiers intruding on innocent homes. Not everyone knows how to hold a weapon like us. I'm going to try and protect at least another household from having to house a knight. We'll let them use your room. You'll stay with me."

Hope's eyes were casted downward at the table. He nodded, but spoke no words. He couldn't find words, and they were not needed. Lightning had walked away toward the kitchen before she could see the light blush that was sprayed across his face.

Hope sat up in his chair, leaning his head over the back. A heavy sigh left his lips as he stared at the ceiling. He had long ago acknowledged his feelings toward the woman he shared a home with. He was no longer a little boy either. We had grown into a capable man who could support a family. He was at the age of eighteen now. Sure, Lightning was older by five years but he didn't see how that mattered. Her birthday was coming up too. He was much larger then her. He wasn't big and buff with wide shoulders like Cid, but he was taller than her and evenly muscled.

Hope glared slightly at the ceiling. Just thinking of Cid made him angry. The man had never done anything to Hope so why was he angry? Easy- it was the way he looked at Light. Lightning was his, not Cid's. Hope was not an idiot. He was sure that everyone knew how Cid felt toward the young woman.

Hope continued to lean back in the chair, glaring up at the ceiling. His fists were now clenched. The man made him so angry. Hope knew that it was only a matter of time before Cid tried something. Hope, however, was too embarrassed to tell Lightning how he felt. She was very intimidating, and he wasn't sure if Light felt the same way back.

"Well, that's a new look."

Surprised, Hope was snapped out of his daze. With his weight pressed back against the chair, he fell. He groaned slightly in pain. Looking up, he saw Lightning looking over him. She was amused. Hope was embarrassed but he couldn't help but smile at the situation. With a small smile, Lightning helped him to his feet. He brushed himself off quickly, trying to forget what he had just done.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he stopped dusting himself off to turn around. Lightning was looking at him with her beautiful eyes; she looked concerned.

"Are you okay Hope? You looked angry. If staying in my room bothers you I'll sleep on the floor-"

"No!" Hope covered his mouth after is small outburst. "I mean. I just have some stuff on my mind. I'm fine. I don't have an issue staying with you. It's for the good of the village."

Lightning didn't look convinced, but she shook her head and the left the subject alone. "Okay. We should go hunting before it gets too dark."

Hope nodded before following Lightning out the front door. He trailed behind her slightly; a sigh of relief left his lips. That was a close call. He needed to stop embarrassing himself like this. How was he ever going to win her over if he acted like such an idiot? His eyes were a continuous cycle from his feet, to her, to the path, and back to his feet. As much as he tried to, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. What exactly about her made him weak at the knees?

Hope shook his head and tried his best to stare straight ahead. There was no doubt in his mind that Lightning had already noticed his eyes linger a little too long upon her. He just needed to get through hunting. The last time they went hunting he ended up falling off his horse and into a river. He bowed his head in embarrassment. He seemed to be making a fool of himself as of lately.

However, Hope was very sure that it had something to do with Cid. The last hunt they went on Cid decided to invite himself. Lightning could've cared less, but Hope was against it. In the end he held his tongue and sucked it up. That didn't stop him from trying to impress Lightning, which is how he ended up in the river. He had stumbled upon a fiend in the woods and tried to take it down himself. It was in the end victorious as it flung Hope into the river.

He sighed. Yes, quite embarrassing indeed. He blinked; taking note of the barn that was coming into their way. It was old, very old actually. It had been there as long as he could remember, though, as a child is had seen better days. It held up though, made from the heart. They didn't worry about it giving out in rough weather, they knew better. It was made of wood, just like the rest of the village. The fences were long and lead out into the woods. Horses grazed upon the lush grass that grew even in the winter.

Hope spotted his horse, Alexander, grazing along the far fence. He groaned. This meant he'd have to walk quite a ways to get to him. From his side he heard a slight laugh. He quickly turned to see Lightning smirking down at him. He turned his head to the side, confused. With that, she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled.

All was quiet.

The sound of hooves ripping away at the ground had Hope turning again. A white stallion was galloping toward them. The pure white horse and its long mane made its way toward them. It did this every time they went on a hunt, but every time Hope was still amazed at Lightning's horse, Odin.

Odin was by far the fastest horse in the village. He had been a gift to Lightning when she was young. Odin had been just a foal then, but still had the same energy it had now. The thundering hooves of Odin had also attracted the attention of Alexander. The golden Palomino tried to out run the white stallion but it was no good. Alexander was left in the dust. Hope laughed at his poor horse.

Hope turned to Lightning with a smile on his face. "Thanks."

Lightning opened her mouth to return a welcome but Hope had already started walking off. She didn't follow him though. She crossed her arms and watched him go. Her lips were set in a firm line. She cursed herself. Why was she acting so nice? She shook her head. No. Nice wasn't the word. Different, now that was it.

She acted differently toward hope. She did things for him that she'd never do for other people. Simple things. Anyone else and she'd ignore them. She shrugged. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd lived with him for so long. That boy… no. She smirked. No, Hope wasn't a boy, he was a man now. He was old enough to live on his own and marry, but he chose to stay with her. Lightning couldn't remember how many of the village girls would come to her door asking for Hope. Lightning's natural reaction was to slam the door in their face without care. It was when the door slammed that Hope knew who was visiting.

She uncrossed her arms and with a sigh left her standing position to walk toward the barn. She looked up at the sky. It would only be a few hours before the night consumed them. They'd have to be swift with kills tonight and avoid the fiends. With determination set on her face, she opened the door. They didn't have long and she still had Hope to watch over.

* * *

"How long before we get there?"

"We'll arrive tonight, sir!"

"Is she there?"

"Our scout has confirmed it, sir!"

"Do they know we're coming?"

"That has not been determined, sir!"

"Alright. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!"

A groan left the blonde's lips as the lower peasant slipped out of his tent. They were always like this, so eager to please. Did they even know what they were fighting for? Who they were supporting? He doubted it. He turned to pour himself a class of wine. Normally he didn't touch a drink, but tonight was different. There was something in the air they smelt like trouble. He couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe everything would be alright, but something in the near future wasn't going to turn out right, he could feel it.

His tent opened swiftly but he didn't turn around, but the obnoxious calls from his fellow knight and childhood friend greeted him.

"Permission to talk, Cloud? I mean, sir! Please forgive me, Sir! Don't kill me, Sir? Cloud are you drinking? I mean, Sir?"

The man who had been mocking the peasant swiftly ducked to avoid a mug to the face. From his crouched position he laughed before standing up. "Damn Cloud, quite the arm there!"

"Zack, did you come here just to annoy me?"

Zack smirked, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Awe, come on! Just some harmless fun. What's got you all tensed up? I mean, it's barely even night and you've had a drink without me!"

Cloud sighed, massaging his temples. He made his way to the table set in the middle of his tent. He ignored the raven haired boy and sat down. He stared at the map below him eyes analyzing it. He didn't look up as Zack sat down opposite of him. Zack leaned back kicking his feet up on the table.

"So, what's the plan?"

Cloud looked up to see Zack's eyes on him serious. _'Finally.'_ Cloud crossed his arms before looking at the map once more. Did he have a plan? Not exactly, just orders. They were orders that he must carry out flawlessly or it's his head. He looked at Zack once more who had his eyes closed. He glared slightly. Zack wasn't helping much either.

Cloud pointed to the small village of Bodhum that was along the coast. "We arrive tonight after we get things packed up. Due to the code they must provide us shelter. I'll stay with her; you stay with the head of the village."

"Hey! Why do you get to stay with a girl and I have to stay with an old man?"

Light blue eyes cut upward at the ebony haired boy. "Our objective it to successfully escort Lightning Farron back to the king if the circumstances are right. I'll be the one to judge if the circumstances are right."

"You mean if she seems fit?"

"Yes."

Zack's lips were set in a fake pout. Cloud's expression didn't change a bit, his eyes still void of emotion. Zack rolled his eyes before sitting up straight and removing his feet from the table. "Do you think Lightning is her real name?"

There was no answer. It looked as though Cloud wasn't even listening. However, this did not stop Zack from talking.

"Lightning just doesn't sound like something you'd name your child. You know if circumstances are right she'll have to change that name. Lightning. Hrm. She must be quite the character to be named that. Can't wait to meet her! Hey! If she's not right for the job do you think I could have a go at her?"

Blue steel eyes glared up at the person who went on and on about the mystery woman they were to pick up. He blocked out the rambling. In truth, he was curious. How does one get the name Lightning? He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking of such trivial things.

Cloud sighed, straitening up. "Do you think it will work?"

"Huh?"

"Uniting the two nations in an effort to take over another one?"

Zack paused. "Who knows? Only one way to find out!"

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, Cristal needs us. Well, at least their prince does. "Zack tapped his chin lightly.

"Yeah."

"So, how's it going with Tifa? She's still in Palumpolum. Hey! That's why when we get the girl we're going back to Palumpolum! I knew there was a reason for going back! I knew it!"

Cloud growled and turned his head the other way, ignoring the man. "We're leaving. Tell the men to pack things up."

Zach smirked and stood before mocking once more. "Yes, Sir"

Cloud watched as his fellow knight left. A smirk had its way on his face. He shook his head at his friend's amusing behavior before staring at the map. His thoughts returned to the earlier conversation about the woman. He wanted things to turn out right, and hopefully they would. They had little room for error and so on. He wouldn't admit to anything Zack had been saying. He was going to go back to Palumpolum just in case Lightning wasn't the one and they had to make a move on someone else. The time was ticking and they didn't have much of it.

Whatever the King was planning, it wasn't good. Unite two nations together? That hadn't been done in years. Even then the ties were very brittle. The nation of Cocoon lived in constant fear of being invaded from the untamed nation of Pulse. Cloud didn't see how uniting with Cristal was going to do anything. From what he had heard their prince was barely keeping things together. He snorted softly. Maybe the King was clever after all. If the prince was desperate, unity could be reached. Perhaps stability would be obtained and Pulse would be conquered. The last time it was proposed a war broke out, leaving Cocoon severely wounded.

Cloud turned to the map once more. His eyes glued to Bodhum. This woman could be the start of something this world has never seen before. _'Lightning Farron, who exactly are you?'_

_

* * *

_

"Vanille, what are you making such a fuss over?"

"Oh Fang! Look at this flower arrangement I've done!"

Peach locks bounced happily about Vanille's shoulders. Her hands were clasped together in front of her chest as she looked up at the wild haired woman before her. Her bright green eyes stared up at her, awaiting her approval.

Fang raised a brow before looking at the flowers. She smirked placing a hand on her hip before turning to Vanille. "Simply stunning."

Vanille squealed in delight at the approval before prancing about the kitchen in her normal fashion. "I picked them this morning! Oh, and they smell wonderful to!"

"What time were you out?" The mood was suddenly crushed as Fang became serious.

Vanille's expression of confusion was obvious with the tilt of her head as she brought her hand to her lips in thought. "Maybe a couple hours after sunrise? Why?"

Fang paced slightly, her brow knitted together. "Word around the street is that Eden knights are here looking for something."

"All the way from Eden? But why?" Vanille asked from across the room as she watched with worry.

"That's what no one knows. It's a complete mystery to us."

Vanille sat at the table which the flower arrangement had been placed at. "I didn't see anybody."

The room was tense. They both were worried. "There are only a few of them. I doubt they're here for us."

"But Fang! If they find us who knows what they'll do to us!"

"Quiet!" Fang growled out. She was glaring at the floor. "I won't let them do anything to you." She turned holding a hand in a fist in front of her. "They'll have to go through me first!"

Vanille laughed, and in return made Fang smile. She sighed shaking her head at the girl. "I trust you, Fang!"

"Good!"

"Oh, Fang?" Vanille asked softly, eyes shifted downward. "I think I remember hearing guards say something about why the knights are coming."

Fang was immediately at attention. She was back at the table leaning over it. "What did you hear?"

Vanille shifted in her seat slightly. "Well… I wasn't very close. "She bit her lip trying to remember. "They were talking about looking for a young girl to bring back to the King. I didn't catch her first name though, only her last- Farron."

Fang tilted her head and crossed her arms. "Farron? Never heard of it. Well, at least it means we won't have to deal with them."

Vanille let out some sort of whine and she looked up at the other woman. "But Fang! That means some other girl is getting taken!"

"Hush Vanille! Do you hear what you're saying? Would you rather it be us?"

"No but-"

"Exactly. Let's not talk about it anymore. Things will happen, let them happen." Fang turned "It's not like we can do anything anyway. It's the King we're talking about."

Vanille didn't answer. Her eyes were glued to the table. She felt horrible for that other girl. She knew that Fang was right but sitting there and knowing that some poor girl was going to be taken was eating away at her. She shifted once more in her seat. There was nothing they could do.

Fang pushed off of the table. She frowned as her eyes landed on the girl who was normally happy as can be. She walked around the table before stopping before the girl. She placed her hand on the young girls shoulder and bent down slightly. "Vanille, everything will be alright. Next time, don't go out that far without me, ok?"

Vanille simply nodded. That was enough for Fang as she straightened and turned back to the flowers. "Good job. They're beautiful."

Vanille's face lit up like a light. Instantly her worries had been casted aside like they weren't important. She was back on her feet prancing around the room without a care in the world. A smile was placed on her face as she twirled about. Laughs rippled around the room like a sunny afternoon. This was perfect; everything was as it should be.

Vanille stopped for a moment turning to Fang. She was leaning forward slightly with her hands clasped behind her back. "Hey… Fang?"

Fang looked up from staring at the flowers. "Hrm?"

"Do you think that we can go visit the Sunleth Waterscape soon? I heard that it's a beautiful place to go pick flowers. Home didn't have flowers like these. Do you think we can?"

Fang looked at Vanille. Vanille's expression was so innocent like a child. Fang laughed a hearty one. "Of course!" Fang stood and smirked "I promise."

Vanille giggled in delight before rushing to give Fang a hug. It was times like these that made Fang believe that nothing could go wrong. She watched as the bundle of joy rush off to bed. Fang shook her head and sighed before sitting down. She brought her hand up and gently stroked the petals between her fingers. They were soft. She smiled. Vanille was right- that did smell amazing.

Her thoughts turned to the knights. Poor girl. There was nothing that Fang or anyone else could do. Fang knew all the dirt on people and the things that were happening. Everyone knew they were coming but no one knew why. Vanille had been lucky enough to hear why. Farron? No, the name didn't ring a bell anywhere. She crossed her arms letting the petals go gently. Something was going to happen and nothing good. She glanced at the empty door frame that Vanille had escaped through to the comfort of her bed. She smiled before standing and retreating to the confines of her own quarters. She paused at Vanille's closed door and smiled once more.

"I promise."

Vanille shifted uncomfortably in her bed. She couldn't sleep knowing what was going to happen. Sure, it was better than them getting found and being killed for trespassing in a different nation. She turned in her bed again, never finding that one comfy spot. She shut her eyes, but it still didn't help. Why would someone want to take a girl? Better yet, why did the king want her? Vanille didn't know much about the land, only that of her own back home. She turned again, to face the window. The moon's rays glowed in the night. She closed her eyes and tried to think back on the things she loved.

'_When I couldn't see a future, I was afraid. When the future was clear and it hurt to see, I just closed my eyes and lost myself in happier days.'_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Snow, what will she say?"

"Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy!"

The young girl stopped her pacing and turned to the burly man before her. She stomped her foot slightly against the ground, biting her lip softly. "I'm serious!"

"Serah, she's your sister! I'm sure she'll take it all in stride!"

The pink haired girl closed her eyes before sighing. This was becoming more and more difficult.

"But… but… Snow!"

"Just come here!" The blonde opened his arms and took the small girl in his embrace. She seemed too fragile in his hold. He held her softly and smiled down at her. "Tell her on her birthday! Just make sure your gift is extra amazing, alright?" He joked slightly, tickling her softly.

"I suppose you're right. Aren't you worried though?"

Snow smirked, turning his nose upward. "Psh. Your Hero is here! I'll protect you!"

Serah laughed at his hero talk and shook her head. "I meant, aren't you worried for yourself? Don't you remember what she did to you when I first introduced you as my boyfriend?"

A loud rumble erupted from his chest as his laugh filled the room. "Ha! I don't need protection! I can handle anything you throw at me! I'm more then sure I can handle Lightning as well!"

"Snow, don't try to deny what she did! You had nightmares!"

Snow turned the other way and shuddered. "You're right. The damn scariest thing that has ever happened to me." He held on to Serah tighter. "I'm pretty sure I'm traumatized." However, he managed to smirk through it all. "Just tell her. I'll do the worrying, ok?"

Serah smiled, and proceeded to give her lover a bear hug with her small limbs. She was easily outmatched by the large man holding her. "Thank you, Snow."

A genuine smile was on his lips as he stared down as the woman in his arms. "No. Thank you, my Love."

A giggle left her lips and she bathed in the moment. She closed her eyes and opened them when she felt her chin being tilted upward. The moment was sealed with a soft kiss to her lips. Her eyes closed and her heart fluttered for the man she loved. The kiss ended sweetly and softly.

"It'll all be ok. I promise."

"I sure hope you're right Mr.!"

"Your Hero is always right!"

Laughter filled the room, it was soft and melodic. The moon was high in the sky, but the warmth of the sun still remained. Serah snuggled in closer to her hero. Snow laughed and embraced her tighter. "Her Birthday is in just a few days."

Snow nodded. "When is she getting here?"

"Let's see… I think in three days." Serah calculated in her head. "Oh no! That only gives me two days to clean the house, cook, and buy her a gift!"

"Whoa there! Calm down princess! We'll start tomorrow. No use doing anything tonight while you're tired!"

"Snow! I'll never get it done in time if I don't start now!"

"Shhhhh. Settle down. We'll start first thing in the morning."

Serah crossed her arms and pouted slightly in his arms before giving up and embracing him once more. "Fine, fine, fine."

"So what are you going to get her? Clothes?"

Serah laughed, and Snow was confused. She stopped laughing. "Oh! You were being serious!" Serah laughed once more, not being able to control herself. "Lightning, get clothes for her birthday? Yeah right."

"She's a girl, right? Don't girls like clothes?"

Serah shook her head laughing at the man before her. "No Silly! Not all girls are the same! Lightning is different, you know that!"

Snow nodded, completely serious. "Oh yeah, I definitely know that."

Serah punched his arm lightly, where he faked being hurt. "I was thinking of getting her a weapon, since she's a hunter in her village and a Guardian Knight."

Snow paused." Wait. She's a Guardian Knight?"

Serah covered her mouth slightly. "Yeah… she never told anyone though. That's why she's all the way out in Bodhum. She was stationed there just like my father. Lightning sent me here to get a good education."

Snow took his time processing the information. "No wonder she's scary as hell. The job fits her."

Serah agreed. "She became one as soon as she could after our parents died in the war. It's when she changed her name too."

Instantly Snow was curious. "You never told me what her real name is."

Serah shook her head swiftly. "Oh no, no, no! I can't tell you! You'll have to ask her yourself. She'd kill me if I told you!"

Snow instantly began to tickle Serah. "Come on! Tell me!"

Laughter filled the room once more instantly. Serah thrashed her small body about in attempt to break free from his tickle attack. "No!-"

The laughter died down and Snow embraced her in his arms and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. He breathed her scent in. It was so sweet like strawberries. He kissed softly as the exposed tender flesh. Serah leaned into his touch. Snow straightened up and kissed her cheek softly. "Where do you want to have the ceremony?"

Serah didn't have a moment's hesitation. "Bodhum."

Snow smirked. "Home town, aye?"

Serah laughed shaking her head. "Well you asked! Besides, it's been a while since I've visited there anyway. I owe Lightning that much."

Snow pressed his face into her strawberry locks. "Fine by me. I just need to survive telling her first!"

Serah nodded, her eyes drifting shut. She was lost in the scent of him. It was deep and warm, nothing like his name suggested. Snow stared down at her sleeping form. He smiled. She had drifted off so easily. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room. Gently setting her on the bed and under the covers, he kissed her softly on the forehead. "She'll accept it. Don't worry." He whispered softly to her. Snow took his usual spot on the bed before wrapping his arms around Serah and pulling her in.

"Sleep tight, your hero is protecting you."

* * *

"Daddy!"

"Hush child, its bed time."

"But ,Daddy?"

"No buts! It's off to Bed, Dodge."

The small boy was jumping about his father trying to make him change his mind. It would do no good. Sazh had made up his mind for his child. He laughed, picking the child up and flying him about the air. The boy was in a fit of giggles. Sazh knew that this wouldn't help put his son to bed, but he couldn't help it. When his son laughed, he laughed. When his son was happy, he was happy. In truth, his son was his happiness.

The old man carried his son up to bed. The floor boards creaked with age but didn't give out. Actually, you couldn't walk around the house without making noise.

"Hey Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go visit the Chocobos?"

Sazh laughed and ruffled the boys fro. "Visit Nautilus? Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you ,Daddy!" the boy hugged his father before being placed on the bed.

It wasn't until the boy was tucked away sweetly in bed that Sazh dared to creak his way back down stairs to blow the candles out. He was back upstairs in no time. The sounds of the night greeted his ears and he washed up and placed himself down on his bed. He laid there for a while, arms crossed behind his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

He smiled as his thoughts drifted to his son. He shook his head. That boy had too much energy. The boy loved Chocobos alright. Chocobos were scarce around here. You had to go to Nautilus for those. It would only be a ways trip if you traveled by foot. You passed a few cities on the way if you did though. But it was for Dodge, so it would be worth it. Besides, a trip sounded fun. There wasn't much to do in Palumpolum anyway. Dodge would be going to Euride Gorge for school and Sazh would be accompanying him.

The Euride Gorge wasn't too far from Nautilus anway, so maybe they'd go to Nautilus after his school trip. Just leave from the Gorge. Yeah, that sounded just about right. Still he couldn't shake this feeling. He had heard a group of people talking about knights coming to Palumpolum. That was crazy talk. What would the knights want here anyway? It's just a port city. Guardian normally ran things around here. The only time the PSICOM Knights came was under direct order of the King. So, now the question was, what did the king want?

He'd have to keep a close eye on Dodge, just in case things got messy. Nothing good ever happened when PSICOM was here. Sazh shook her head. There wasn't much you could do though. The king threatened people with sending them to Pulse as traitors, or what he called the 'Purge'. People were afraid of that nation. It was wild and untamed. After the war, no one trusted it. People would do anything if they knew there was a chance they'd be sent there. It was like being banished to hell. No one wants to go to hell, unless you're just plain crazy.

There were legends that people from Pulse had made their way here and lived amongst the people of Cocoon. It was normally the PSICOM that dealt with Pulse issues. If you were discovered to have any ties to Pulse what so ever you were executed. You weren't sent back to your home nation, no, that would be too kind. They were killed in public, a way to scare the other Pulse creatures. Everyone knew better then what PSICOM advertised. They always tried to make it look like they were the good guys. If you were from Pulse and you willingly gave yourself up, you'd be sent to Pulse no questions asked. That was never the case.

If you were from Pulse, you were killed. If you associated yourself with Pulse and got caught, you were sent there. It was easy to do things with Pulse from the comfort of your home in Cocoon, but once sent to Pulse there was no return. There were horrific stories about Pulse, gruesome things. Like how the people there were cannibals, a bunch of savage beasts. People feared Pulse more than the King, and the King used that against them. For the King, Pulse was his power.

Realization hit Sazh. Maybe the reason PSICOM was in Palumpolum was to track Pulse residents. If that were the case then Dodge would not be leaving the house without him until those knights were gone. He didn't want his son being exposed to that kind of thing like murder. That's all executions were murder with a bunch of fancy words to cover it all up with some form of justice. It was murder, plain and simple. The nation of Cocoon was falling apart. Pulse had been weaved into their minds like a pet being trained. Pulse was something used to keep people locked up.

People who tried to revolt against the King were either sent to Pulse or executed as well. More times than not, they were executed. Why? To be shown as an example. To show the Pulse wasn't the only thing to be feared. The King wanted to make sure that the people knew he was just as powerful if not more. So, what better way to prove that then bringing death himself? Sazh snorted. It was slimy business, something he tried not to get into. Politics were never his forte but that didn't stop him from having his own opinion.

He turned over, back facing the windows. He stared at the wall. Yup, he was more than sure that something was going to happen. There was no word of Pulse people being about. So, maybe there was something else. He sure hoped it had nothing to do with Pulse, for the sake of his son. He wanted to shelter his son as much as he could from the cold truth of Cocoon. He closed his eyes, letting his thoughts of his son drift back to him. The image of Chocobos filled his head. He'd get one for his son.

"City of Dreams." He laughed. "That doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

"What news do you bring?"

Heels clicked against the ground softly. "Everything is going according to planned."

"Have they both been found?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Very well, Jihl. Again, spotless as usual."

"Thank you, your Majesty." The blonde haired woman bowed before the king.

She stood to stand respectfully before him. He smirked. Yes, everything was clicking right into place, as he liked it. None would dare defy the king, the gods forbidden it. He was messenger to them, a servant in ways. But, he held power over the people. He was in command of his legion, over his land of Cocoon. It was all his. And soon he would also own Cristal, a neighboring nation across the untamed Pulse.

He cackled slightly. The prince was in much need of an heir, as well as a wife. He was more than ready to supply one, at a cost. King Dysley leaned against his thrown, crown upon his head. What better way to unit a nation then under love? Dysley spat. Love? Ha. It was a joke for mere mortals to believe in. However, Dysley needed the nation of Cristal if he wanted to conquer Pulse as well. He laced his hands together. It was only a matter of time.

He had the people of Cocoon wrapped around his finger. These mortals were such stupid creatures. They'd never understand the concepts that he spent years thinking of. Now was the perfect chance to ensemble his plan.

"Jihl! Where is Captain Yaag Rosch?"

"On his way to Palumpolum, your Majesty."

"And what of Strife?"

"Entering Bodhum as we speak."

"Perfect."

His fingers tapped lightly against the thrown. His eyes stared at the map on the floor of the world. The world was made up mostly of ocean. The nations were merely floating land. Water surrounded them everywhere. Above Cocoon was an ocean that separated Cocoon from Pulse. Pulse was large and not much was known about it. That's how the Dysley liked it. The less people knew about Pulse, the better. What people didn't know scared them. It was the perfect tool to keep Cocoon under him.

His main focus was getting the nation of Cristal. Their nation was on a brink of revolt. They needed stability, they needed allies. Cocoon was one of the most power nations in the world; none had successfully conquered the land. Cristal was located on the other side of Pulse. With its location, Pulse could be infiltrated through both sides, how perfect that would be. Pulse would finally be his! Victory was so close he could taste it.

"How long before they arrive here in Eden?"

"A week minimum, your Majesty."

Dysley paused to think, his fingers still tapping on the thrown. "Very well. I want this castle spotless."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Tell me Jihl, which sister do you think he'll choose."

"It's hard to say. Based on what I've heard I feel Lightning would be the best choice."

A loud ruble left his lips. "Lightning? My, what an interesting choice. What makes you say that?"

Jihl straightened up, lifting her glasses to her face. "I feel he'll choose a strong character. I could be wrong. Perhaps he's soft at heart."

"Hrm. Maybe Lightning will be too much for him. I feel she may influence the prince to turn on us."

"Perhaps we should use the other sister to our advantage?"

Dysley smirked, nodding his head. "I see your point. You're right. What better way to get what I want than to bend the emotions of another. Excellent, Jihl."

She didn't nod but bowed her head, a smirk on her face. He waved his hand in a shooing motion where she left the room. Dysley tapped his fingers together. What an excellent plan. The ideas started clicking right away in his mind. Yes. Perfect. Use those around him to manipulate. One would not be able to defy him. Lighting Farron would be the perfect choice.

His lips were set in a firm line. It wouldn't be easy. If she was anything like her father then it wouldn't be an easy task. He'd have to break her along the way. It would take quite some time before the Prince could make it to Eden or if he were to travel to Cristal. His eyes darkened. They'd make it in time. There were plenty at his disposal who could break the spirit of Lightning. She couldn't be much without her spark.

All he had to do was snap his fingers and his plan would come into play. Lure her in, but not too quickly. No. That would defeat the purpose. This would have to take some time, but in the end, worth it. Emotions were weakness, and he'd use that to his advantage. He'd take what was most precious to her. He'd bring the world down around her. When he finally had her in his claws, that's when he'd break her. It would be a long process, but in the end, he knew Pulse would be his.

His eyes returned to the map. He stared at Bodhum. His knights were already there. Good. It was only a matter of days before his other captain would be in Palumpolum. That is where everything would go down. He'd get what he wanted as well an instilling fear amongst the people. A purge was in order. Grab an innocent person and ship them off to Pulse. That would do it. No one would dare question his actions, he was king after all. Besides, every person denies being affiliated with Pulse. It would be easy. There had been some reports of possible Pulse refuges hiding there. That would scare them back into hiding.

The purge was a very effective tool to put people back in their place. They had used it long before the war. It scared people, put them on edge. Fear of the purge kept people in their place. It also left people trusting the King to protect its citizens by purging the undesirables. No one complained of the purge if it was for the good of the people. One life was worth it to save millions of others. Dysley smirked, why not give people something to get excited about?

"Jihl! Get me a pen and a scroll! It's time for Prince Noctis to come for a visit."

* * *

**Well, did you all like it? I sure hope so!**

**It's not as long as I would have liked it but I can't complain.**

**I have introduced all the main characters basically in one form or another. These are the people that will make the story interesting and exciting! Yey!**

**I make chapters by parts. As you can tell this chapter was composed of 7 parts. Each part introduced major roles. If you're confused I'm going to break the sections down into details without giving away the plot! If you understand everything then you don't have to read anything below.**

**Section one: **Introduces main character (Lightning) and side character (Cid). Eden knights are coming and will arrive tomorrow. The village of Bodhum can do nothing but wait. Due to laws they must shelter the knights. You learn that Cid has feelings for Lightning.

**Section two: **Introduces another main character (Hope). You learn that Hope has feelings for Lightning as well. Lightning tells Hope of the plans. You meet the two horses (Odin and Alexander). Don't forget them. Lightning begins to realize that she treats Hope differently. What will this lead to?

**Section three: **Meet the bad guys! (Not really). You meet Cloud and Zack who are the knights on the way to Bodhum. They are going there for Lightning, but why? You hear about Tifa.

**Section four: **You meet two very important characters (Vanille and Fang). Vanille likes flower picking and Fang's profession is yet to be discovered. We find out that knights are also going to Palumpolum. This spooks Vanille and Fang. Why though? What are they hiding? You learn that they are there for a girl with the last name Farron? Hrm, sound familiar?

**Section five: **Now on to the two love birds (Snow and Serah). If you couldn't tell Serah is Lightning's sister. What are the two discussing? What are they scared to tell Lightning? And what's Lightning's real name?

**Section six: **Awe, some father son love. (Dodge and Sazh). We learn Dodge loves Chocobos and will be going to visit them. Now, this is the most important section of them all. This section fills you in about Pulse and the Purge. Very important.

**Section seven: **Meet King Dysley! He's our bad guy. And then you meet his assistant (Jihl) who's not really his assistant. You hear about Yaag Rosch. You get a more in depth look of his plans and who the prince is.

**So there you have all the sections condensed down basically. Oh and Yes, I didn't spell Cristal wrong. It's not Crystal on purpose. And I know you're like, wtf, Noctis is in this? Hell yeah he is! This is under XIII and VII because Noctis is in XIII Versus so basically he can fall under XIII.  
**

**Review, review, review! Give me some ideas and opinions! Wait and find out what happens in the next chapter! Expect some fluff! Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Behemoth

**Hello all! Thank you for adding this story as your favorite!**

**However, writing this chapter without a single review is very disheartening and kills my inspiration. But I couldn't stop writing, not with this chapter going through my head! I just needed to get it down and off my mind… until the next chapter bugs me. Oh standard disclaimer is up next**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own the FF series.**

**So, here it is! Chapter 2. The end is a little heavier so you're warned. I said there wouldn't be any mature things till later but, I lied. My story after all! Alright, enough of my chit-chat! Oh, one more thing, tell your friends about the story and review!**

**

* * *

**

The soft thud of hooves accompanied by the sound of birds all that could be heard. The wildlife was slowly retreating to their dwellings. Night was fast approaching. A light fog was setting and becoming thicker as time ticked on. It wouldn't be long before the whole forest would be engulfed in it.

Lightning looked over her shoulder to see Hope trailing behind. "Come on, Hope. We need to speed things up." She looked about her. "The fog is setting in faster than I expected."

She didn't wait for his reply as she nudged Odin into a brisk Trot. She didn't want to risk him tripping over himself in the woods, though she doubted he would. She was more concerned for Hope and that he didn't get hurt. That was her main concern. The dead dear hoisted over her saddle thumped loudly against it. They were lucky to get such a large deer this time at night.

Odin was suddenly at attention. Lightning quickly stopped, eyes analyzing the area. Odin's ears swiveled fiercely around his head. "Quite, Hope."

Lightning closed her eyes. The fog was too thick to see through. She was better off concentrating with her ears. She could hear something in the distance. Her eyes snapped open. "Quickly! We need to move!"

They were suddenly galloping blindly through the maze of branches. She hissed as a branch sliced her cheek open. She could the fresh blood trickling down her face. She cursed herself. She prayed to the gods that it didn't draw the attention of fiends. With one hand on the reins she used her free hand to secure the deer. It was too quiet in the woods. Something wasn't right.

It was out of nowhere that a Behemoth came out of the trees. Lightning growled. They could still outrun it, or Odin could. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see it lunge. Her eyes widened as it went for Hope. "Hope!"

She tied the reins in a knot become jumping off. She crouched using her hand to balance herself as she slid from her landing. Hope had been knocked off of his horse that had run off after Odin. Hope was on the ground and not moving. Lightning's heart was pounding. She needed to keep a level head. She reached behind her, hand clenching her weapon tightly. She rushed in, a growl ripping through her throat. The beast was aiming for Hope but Lightning intervened just in time for the animal's claws to clash with her blade. The beast let out a mighty roar as sparks flew.

Lightning prepared herself as the beast let on a relentless attack on her. She blocked claws and jaws managing to get a few of her own attacks in there as well. She let out a yell as one of the claws made contact with her bare thigh. She dug the blade into the ground, kneeling. Her eyes evaluated the injury. It was burning. She grunted as the muscle below it tensed. It was deep. Her attention turned to Hope as he finally gained consciousness.

He blinked a couple of times trying to focus the images around him. He shook his silver head. That fiend had come out of nowhere. His shoulder ached but the adrenaline pumping through his veins blocked it out. He could see his horse gallop off into the distance to safety. He clenched his fist. If only he had been faster and had kept up with Lightning. _'Lightning!'_ His eyes frantically searched for her. His eyes connected with hers. He looked down at her leg and grimaced. His gaze flickered to the beast. His eyes widened. She needed to move.

"Lightning!"

She turned back to the Behemoth just in time for her blade to protect her. Hope was back on his feet, his own weapon in hand. She was crouched slightly, in attack position. Hope mirrored her as she had taught him most of what he knew. Her jaw was clenched. Her wound was open and opened up with every movement she made. She could feel the blood dripping down her leg. It was the split second she thought that the Behemoth was concentrated on Hope that she attacked. She lunged at the beast hoping this would be the final blow. She had been wrong. The claws connected to her side as she was flung through the air. She flipped through the air and tried to press off the tree but she couldn't.

Her back cracked against the bark. A cry left her lips as her head connected to the tree's trunk. She slid down, landing in a head at the base. She groaned, rubbing the back of her head. Her vision was blurred but she could see fine enough. She picked herself off the ground and rushed back into the fight grabbing her fallen weapon from the ground. She leapt once more twisting into the air narrowly dodging the Behemoth's attack. Her blade connected to the fiend's neck. There was a loud cry from the beast as it staggered back. Lightning slid in a crouch as she landed. She watched as the beast turned and ran. Any other hunt and Lightning might have chased it, but not tonight. They had been caught off guard and she had been wounded. Her leg burned and her head ached. Why was a Behemoth so close to the village? They normally didn't enter the woods preferring open areas. It was almost like it had been sent like a watch dog.

She let herself collapse into a sitting position on the ground. Her breathing was labored as she fought to stay conscious. She could hear her name being called and she looked around to see Hope rushing toward her. Something hadn't been right. The Behemoth had been overly aggressive. They were killers by nature, but something hadn't been right. Normally she'd be able to take one on easily but tonight had proven more difficult. A sigh of relief left her lips as she felt Hope's arms wrap around her and she leaned into him, relieving the pressure off her leg. Her side was pressed against his chest and she leaned her head against him. She hissed in protest when his hand went to go inspect the wound on her thigh.

"Can you walk?" Hope asked still looking over the wound.

"Yeah." Or so she thought.

They tried to stand but her leg gave out. She hissed. It was too deep. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, just give me a moment."

A moment turned into a couple of minutes and time ticked by. Lightning was quite content where she was though. She knew because of the blood there was the possibility of more fiends attacking. As much as she wanted to rest, she needed to protect Hope. However, he was the one protecting her now. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other resting on her knee. She was sitting in his lap, where he had positioned her.

"Lightning, let me carry you." Hope offered softly.

"No. That will leave you defenseless if something happens." She wanted to protect him.

"I'll be fine. We need to get you back to the village. I can fix you up back at the house."

She thought about it and looked at him. There was something in his eyes, like sheer determination. She sighed. There was no winning this battle. "Fine."

He smiled and she simply shook her head. He picked her up, easily. Her light frame didn't hinder him what so ever. His arm was supporting her shoulders and the other under her knees. He was right. They weren't getting any closer to the village by just sitting there. However, by picking her up he was leaving his hands useless and unable to protect himself if something were to come along.

"Hey, Lightning?" Hope's soft voice touched her ears in the darkness. "I'm sorry."

Lightning was confused. "What?"

"If I had been stronger you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Hope's eyes were directed strait in front of him, not daring to look at Lightning.

"Hope." She started as he finally gained the courage to look at her. "It's not your fault. We weren't prepared for an attack."

Hope opened his mouth to speak but stopped instantly as Lightning pressed a single finger against them. She smiled at him and shook her head. He knew not to say anymore words. He couldn't help but smile in response to her. He'd be her knight in shining armor. He just needed to get stronger. He'd do anything for her, he had to. Seeing her hurt like this made his stomach twist in pain. Even through it all she was strong. He wondered if she knew exactly how strong she was. She'd always been strong, for as long as he could remember.

He had first met her two years ago. His father had sent him off to 'me a man' as he put it. His father, Bartholomew Estheim, was always busy and wished his son to be a capable man. His mother, Nora Estheim, was against it. However, in the end, she agreed. In some way she thought this was the first step for him to grow up. Hope felt abandoned and shipped away. No one ever really came to Bodhum. It was big on fish. Most of Cocoon's fish came from Bodhum. The occasional person here or there came for the view. It was splendid after all.

When Hope arrived he was originally going to stay with Cid Raines, a Guardian Knight in the Calvary. After about a week in Bodhum they went hunting. Hope got separated from the group and ended up with Lightning. It was there that a fiend attacked them. They of course were able to bring the large fiend down. Nothing was said but the next day he was suddenly being transferred to live with Lightning. She, not Cid, would be training him. He later heard that Lightning had been impressed with him and had wanted to take him under her wing. That day he pledged to become stronger and impress her. Though, as of lately impressing her also meant embarrassing himself. He needed to fix that.

He looked down at the woman in his arms. Her eyes were shut and her breathing labored. He needed to get them to the village. He couldn't risk running though fear he'd open the wound. His attention was turned elsewhere as water landed on his face. He looked up. It was raining. His hold on Lightning tightened. This was not helping. He sped his walking up in an attempt to speed things up. He dodged branches that were sticking out of the ground. There was the occasional snap as he stepped on a twig. He wasn't the quietest thing in the woods but Lightning was his main concern. He needed to get her safe at all costs. She was cold to the touch. Her naturally pale skin had a hint of blue.

"Hope." He looked downward. Her eyes were searching the trees. "Hide. Someone is coming."

Hope nodded, rushing to a large tree with a hole at its base. He crawled in, cradling Lighting in his lap. The tree provided them shelter but it leaked and dripped. They both struggled to see through the night. Whatever was coming, only Lightning had sensed it. Hope strained his eyes against the darkness. Still, nothing.

"Close your eyes, Hope. Then concentrate."

It was as though Lightning could hear his thoughts. He did what she asked, closing his lids and trying to hear what she did. He tried to hear something, anything, but there was nothing. He opened his eyes, giving up. He decided to watch Lightning instead. She was much more interesting than anything else. Her hair stuck to her face due to the dampness of the rain. There were little water droplets that formed on her face. Her chin was dripping and the droplets landed gently on her shirt. Suddenly Lightning's eyes flickered open and stared out of the opening. She turned back to Hope.

"Listen."

Again, he followed her orders. His eyes slid shut and strained his ears to listen. Finally, he could hear something. Footsteps- lots of them. He opened his eyes to see if he could see who was coming. The rain had let up to a soft drizzle. He could see a small clearing just out of the opening where the moon was able to reach the forest floor. Finally, the figures stepped into view. There were our. The two at the front seemed to be in command. One had blonde hair and the other black. He examined them further. They were Knights.

Hope looked at Lightning but her eyes were already concentrated on the figures. She didn't seem surprised but she was tense in his hold. They moved into the clearing stopping not very far from them. Hope stilled his movements. He didn't want to be discovered, not with Lightning being hurt. How was he going to protect her from four men? Then again, if they were the King's Knights, they shouldn't attack.

"How far do you think before we get there, Cloud?" The dark haired man spoke.

"Not long at all."

"Good! I want to get out of this rain!"

There was no reply to the ebony haired boy. The blonde's blank gaze surveyed the area. Hope feared they were about to be discovered but the blonde turned. Hope let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Relax, Hope." Lightning's words were hushed.

"What do you think happened to our Behemoth? I can't believe it's dead. Pretty messed up too. So much for dinner." Zack complained.

"We'll get you another pet if you were so attached to it." Cloud couldn't have cared less.

"Shut-up, that's not what I meant! What I'm saying is it was killed. Now, what I want to know is by what?" Zack asked.

Cloud paused in his footsteps. "Well, if we run across whatever did it we'll be sure to take care of it."

Zack laughed. "I doubt you could take on a fiend that did that to our pet."

Cloud turned to his fellow Knight. "We'll see."

Hope looked down at Lightning to see her clenching her fist. He was about to saysomething when Lightning was suddenly on her feet running towards the men. The two guards that were on patrol were easily taken care of. Zack was caught off guard and a fist connected to his jaw. He was thrown back by the mere force and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Cloud turned to see the pink haired woman rushing toward him. Lightning grabbed at her weapon keen on cutting the man. Cloud pulled his sword from his back in time for the weapons to clash in the sound of heavy metal.

"Bastards." Lightning hissed from her clenched jaw.

Cloud returned no words but deflected her sword. Lightning winced as she felt her leg open up and the blood make its way down her creamy thigh. Cloud could see she was favoring a leg and tried to use this to their advantage. Hope rushed from their hiding spot in an attempt to help. Why was Lightning so angry? Did she know these people? Hope was stopped in his tracks by the ebony haired man. Hope growled as a smirk appeared on the man's lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" The knight asked.

Cloud glared slightly as the fight dragged on. No one normally lasted this long. His pride was hit as this was a girl who was standing up to him. He needed to end this. He brought his sword down heavy staggering Lightning back. He turned spinning and kicked her injured leg. A cry left her lips as she dug her sword into the ground to keep her from falling. She hissed, biting her lip.

"Cheap shot." She retorted at him.

Again, he didn't reply and only returned to fighting. Lightning's moves were sluggish and hindered from blood lose. Lightning swung her blade at him and her leg gave out slightly. It was enough of a distraction for Cloud to find his opening. Her blade was knocked from her hands. Lightning watched as her blade flew from her grasp. She glared at him, bringing her fists up. Just because she didn't have a weapon didn't mean she was going to stop there. Cloud was growing impatient. He brought his weapon down to the ground so the handle stuck up. He wasn't going to attack an unarmed woman. If she wanted to play fist to fist, he'd let her. This didn't mean he was going to go easy on her.

However, no hits were landed as he rushed in and pinned her to the ground. His hands gripped at her wrists and pinned them to the side of her head. Her legs were trapped beneath him as he straddled her waist, his knees on the wet ground. He was hunched over her, breathing heavily. Her breathing was just as labored. His face was hovering over hers. She glared at him and tried to break free from his hold, but it did no good. His eyes were narrowed slightly but no one emotion was displayed on his face. As Hope looked over his shoulder to see what had happened he found himself against the floor as well, chest pressed against the wet ground. He turned his head to see Lightning with his cheek pressed against the dirt.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked as his hands tightened around her wrist.

She didn't answer. She simply turned her head. Her eyes widened as she saw Hope pinned to the ground, hands tied behind his back by the other Knight. "Hope!"

Lightning thrashed about with new found anger. It didn't matter if her leg was burning, she needed to save Hope. Cloud turned his head to see who she was referring to. He noticed that Zack had already dealt with him and paid him no mind. Cloud returned his focus to the woman beneath him. She was still looking at that boy. Her hair was soaked but pink. Her cheek was sliced open and bleeding. From what could tell her eyes were blue but they seemed to switch to a green at certain angles. She was dressed like a Knight but not PSICOM. Her uniform had modifications to it, but he was sure she was Guardian. He'd check later.

Zack studied his handy work at the knot around the boy's wrists. He rubbed his jaw and moved it about. _'Damn, girl hits harder then Cloud!'_ he thought addressing his jaw. There would be a mark there. He just hoped it wouldn't swell up. That wouldn't look good for his image with the ladies. Plus being punched in the face wasn't going to look good on his things to be made fun of list. He was already called 'the puppy' he didn't want any other embarrassing things to be made fun of. He looked over to Cloud and smirked. Well, that was an interesting situation he was in. If Zack didn't know what was going on, from a distance it would look as though he was about to do some naughty things. Zack laughed softly to himself. Like that was ever going to happen. He didn't think he had ever seen Cloud ogle over a girl besides Tifa.

Zack turned back to the woman. She was looking at the boy he had just bound. He raised an eyebrow. What were they? Lovers? He sure looked like they had some feelings for each other by the way she looked at him. She looked up at him for a brief moment and glared. Zack was taken aback by it. It had been so fierce with raw anger. She turned back to cloud and was thrashing about. He felt lucky that he had fought the boy instead of the girl. It didn't matter how good she looked, he would still choose the boy who was easy to defeat. The boy hadn't put up a big fight and was easy to take down. That girl on the other hand, he thought he would have had his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

Cloud growled as she struggled more. "Stop."

"You bastard! Letting a Behemoth loose so close to a village!"

Cloud had been confused, but upon examining her further he started to notice things. Her skin was scratched up. Her whole side was ripped up. It looked as though she had been in a pretty nasty fight before this. His eyes widened a fraction when he finally realized what was going on. "You were attacked."

"Like hell I was!" She shot back, still struggling in his hold. "What the hell were you thinking?"

His grip on her wrist slackened and she used to against him. Her right hand was suddenly ripped free from his grasp and her fist connected with his jaw much like it had to his fellow knight. Cloud had been caught off guard and cursed as he was thrown back. Lightning stood up once more, her whole leg was dripping with crimson. Her skin looked extremely pale in a light rain. Her legs were spread slightly apart as she tried to balance herself. Cloud sat up in a kneeling position as he brought his arm up to wipe the corner of his mouth. He looked down at his arm to see a small trace of blood. Lightning was glaring ferociously at him.

_'Who the hell is this girl?'_ he thought looking over her.

Zack was too consumed in watching the scene play out that he didn't pay attention to Hope. Hope was working at the rope behind him. With a grunt he broke the last tie and jumped up. He pushed Zack before rushing to Lightning. Zack, caught off guard, fell on his ass miffed at what just happened. Hope reached Lightning just in time to catch her in his arms. She leaned her full body weight against him. She refused to stop glaring at the blonde who had almost endangered the lives of her village. Zack picked himself up and moved to attack but was stopped as Cloud raised a single hand.

"Stop." Cloud's voice cut through the night.

Zack listened and stopped, confused. Why was he stopping him? It was strange. Normally Cloud did not like being beat or being disrespected. Zack smirked as he noticed Cloud's cheek. He had been punched as well. Good, now he didn't feel like an idiot. Zack surveyed the area around them. The other two knights had been knocked out cold. He was surprised. His gaze went back to the girl. She had taken out two Knights and managed to punch another two in the face. This girl was something else that was for sure.

"Who are you?" Cloud inquired.

Lightning glared and clenched her jaw before answering. "Lightning-"

Before she could finish her eyes slid shut. She went limp in Hope's arms. Hope was suddenly frantic setting her down on the ground. He felt for a pulse. He visibly relaxed as he found it. He smiled slightly. She had fainted from exerting too much energy. Cloud stood and slowly made his way toward them. Hope grabbed for his weapon instantly holding it on front of him and Lightning like a shield.

"I'm not going to attack." Cloud reassured him.

Hope was reluctant to listen but he finally lowered his weapon. He didn't want to trust the guy but he had no choice. There was no way he could take them both down. "What do you want?" Hope growled out.

Zack stepped forward bringing his hands in front of him in a friendly manor. "Relax kid. We're Knights from Eden. We're on our way to Bodhum."

Hope's eyes widened. These were the Knights on their way. He eyes switched to Lightning. Did she know that? It didn't matter now. He looked at the two Knights before him. "What do you want with Bodhum?"

"Well you see we're-"

"We're just checking on things. We're exchanging information between PSICOM and the Guardians under the order of the King." Cloud cut in.

Zack nodded. "Are we close to Bodhum, kid?"

"My name isn't 'kid'. It's Hope." Hope fired back.

"Sheesh, alright. Hope, is Bodhum close?" Zack tried again.

Hope simply nodded. His focus was back on Lightning. He brushed the hair that stuck to her face out of the way. He needed to get her home. He stood up, lifting Lightning off the ground just like before. The other Knights were gaining consciousness. They muttered curses about being beat by a girl. Hope smiled slightly. Lightning wasn't your average girl, far from it. Cloud yelled some orders, Hope wasn't listening. Cloud was suddenly in front of him. Hope took a step back clutching Lightning in his arms.

"We have an extra horse. You can use it. We're both going to Bodhum." Cloud offered.

Hope didn't really have a choice. There was no use walking all the way there if he could take a horse. Besides, the faster he got there the faster he could take care of Lightning. He agreed and Zack took Lightning from his hold long enough for him to get on the horse. Lightning was returned to him right after. She was placed in front of him with one leg on each side. He wrapped an arm around her to secure her and used the other to use the reins. They were soon on their way back to Bodhum.

"I'm Zack Fair." Zack said, breaking the silence. He thought he might as well introduce himself.

"Hope Estheim." Hope said, focused on the path before them.

"Rude."

"Reno."

All eyes then focused on Cloud as they await his greeting. "Cloud Strife."

They walked in silence for a bit longer. The rain had begun to fall heavy once more. Hope knew they would be back in the village in no time. He wondered if people were worried. Had Odin and Alexander made it back okay? He sure hoped so. His hold on Lightning tightened as his mind replayed what had happened. If only he had been stronger. Maybe then this wouldn't of had happened. Lightning wouldn't be unconsciousness in his arms as they made their way back to Bodhum.

"She's in pretty bad shape." Zack examined Lightning.

"Yeah." As though it wasn't obvious.

"The Behemoth attacked you guys?" Zack asked," You were the ones to kill it?"

Hope simply nodded. He didn't wish to speak about it. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about anyway. _'Lightning, hold on. We're almost there.'_

The village came into few. It was dark but the houses could be seen clearly. As they walked closer to it the houses became more distinguishable. "Welcome to Bodhum."

Hope dismounted right outside of Lightning's house. With ease he slid her off the saddle into his arms. He rushed in to place her on the bed. With her situated he walked back outside into the rain. "Over there." He pointed to the largest home," That's the house with the Head of the village. You should go there."

With that Hope turned and walked into the house closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen area grabbing all the needed supplies. Hope was handy when it came to healing. He was a talented medic. With everything he needed to he walked back to Lightning's room. When he entered she was sitting up on the bed. She looked at him obviously confused. "What happened?"

"You fainted." He said walking to the side of the bed," They're the Knights from Eden."

Lightning simply nodded. Hope looked over her wounds. They needed to get things cleaned up. He started with what he thought was the most dangerous, her leg. He used a rag to clean the wound. She hissed. He winced every time a sound of pain left her lips. His hands fumbled for the alcohol. She drank it graciously as he continued. The wound was disinfected. A cry left her lips as it stung. Her eyes were clenched tightly together her hands clenched at the bottle. He tried to give her sounds of comfort but she blocked them out. Soon enough he was sewing it back up.

"Breath, Light. The worst part is over." He softly whispered to her.

She opened her eyes to see her leg bandaged up. She relaxed until Hope asked her to do something.

"Light… I need you to remove your shirt."Hope's head was turned the opposite direction. A deep crimson stained his cheeks. "I need to clean that wound on your back."

Lightning chuckled softly doing as he asked. It wasn't until she was on her stomach that he dared to look. His eyes widened at the sight. Never had he seen so much flesh before. He wanted to touch it but he refused to. Touching Lightning risked him losing a finger or two. He took a deep breath before cleaning the wounds. Her skin was warm to the touch. Lightning leaned into the touch. She couldn't control herself. The warm fingers made her skin tingle. She would never admit this to Hope though. She sat up so he could wrap the flesh. His fingers brushed the bare skin of her stomach and she bit her lip to prevent herself was letting any unwanted noises out. Hope's hands were shaking. He almost couldn't control himself. He wanted to run his fingers over her skin and explore but he held himself.

"You can put something on now." Hope was barely able to get it out.

Lightning stood slowly finding one of Hope's shirts. She didn't want to move to find her own clothing so she put it on. When she returned to her spot she noticed Hope staring at her and blushing. Hope couldn't believe she was wearing his shirt. _'Calm down, Hope. It's just a shirt.'_ He tried to tell himself. He wouldn't deny the tightening in his pants.

"Alright. Just your cheek and we're done." Hope said softly.

He leaned in with a rag and when he looked up he noticed just how close Lightning was. His breath hitched and they locked gazes. He gulped bringing the rag to her face and gently removing the dried blood. For such a simple task it was very difficult. He lowered the rag but they just sat there staring at each other. They were somehow closer. She could feel his breath mingle with hers. He was so close. He reached up and softly placed his hand on her cheek. Their hearts were pounding. Both thought the other could hear their heartbeat. They were so close. Hope decided to close in but was stopped by the knocking on the door. Hope quickly drew back to collect his composure. He stood and took a step from the bed. He turned and rubbed the back of his neck laughing awkwardly.

"I better get that." With that he quickly rushed out of the room.

He walked up to the door and opened it. There before him was Cid and Cloud. He wanted to slam the door in their faces but gripped the handle tightly to stop from doing so. Cid brought a hand up in a friendly wave and smile. Hope stepped out of the way motioning them in. He shut the door behind them and escorted them to the dining area. The all sat down. Cid was about to speak when something caught his eye. Both he and Hope turned to see what it was. Lightning had emerged from the room in Hope's shirt and ragged shorts. Her leg was bandaged and Cid took note of it.

Cid opened his mouth to speak. "Lightning."

Lightning simply nodded and leaned against the wall closest to Hope. Her eyes were trained on Cloud and she looked at him indifferently.

Cid didn't notice the tension in the room. "Lightning, this is Cloud Strife. He is one of the Knights from Eden."

"We've met." Lightning's voice was cold and caught Cid off guard.

"Very well. The other Knights have been placed accordingly. Cloud is the only one left. He will be staying with you."

Lightning's eyes narrowed. "Fine."

She pushed off the wall and walked back into her room, leaving the men behind. Cid was confused but asked no further questions. Hope turned to Cloud. "I'll show you your room."

They all stood and Cid made his way to the door. "We'll have a meeting tomorrow."

Cid soon left leaving the blonde knight with the silver hairs boy. "Right this way."

Cloud didn't speak. He didn't need to. There was nothing he needed to say. He didn't view the boy as a threat. The woman, however, was deadly. He doubted she'd kill him in his sleep but he didn't want to risk it. Sleeping with a knife wouldn't hurt. He opened the door. It was bare and roomy. "Thank you."

Hope nodded finding it difficult to say anything. He turned to open the door parallel to the knight's room. He could see Lightning on the bed. Cloud raised an eyebrow. That scrawny boy slept with that fierce woman? He shook his head. How strange. The door was closed to the view of Lightning glaring daggers as him.

Hope closed the door to the room. He sighed before collapsing onto the bed. "Why him?"

Hope opened his eyes to see Lightning glaring at the door. "Light, it's okay. He won't do anything."

She simply growled before she too positioned herself on the bed. Her back was him but he could see her bare shoulder as his shirt slid. He gulped at the visible flesh. Once again he felt the ache and turned so his back was facing her as well. He looked down for a moment cursing his male body. He'd be okay as long as he stayed all the way over here and away from her. Slowly he drifted off into sleep and she did to.

Lightning had just drifted off until she felt something wrap around her. Instincts set in and she quickly pinned what she thought was an enemy. Hope was staring at her wide eyed. One of her hands were pinning his wrists while the other was wrapped around his throat. Her grip loosened as she noticed who was below her. Hope looked up at her and instantly his eyes widened. He closed his eyes trying to control himself. However, the images in his head and the fact the Lightning was straddling him didn't help. He heard a soft gasp and he opened his eyes to see Lightning looking down. He followed her gaze until he found what had her attention.

Hope wanted to die right then and there. He was visible through his shorts and was pressing on her core. Lightning's mouth was wide open as well as her eyes. He clenched his eyes. This wasn't happening. He hadn't even told her how he felt! This was not what he wanted. His cheeks were burning. He refused to open his eyes. That was way too much for him to process.

Lightning couldn't say anything. She wasn't unfamiliar with the art of sex. It was a simple thing to do. She had learned the hard way as a Guardian. They teach you to be prepared for anything. However, that was many years ago, before she hit her twenties. This was different though. This was Hope after all. She stared at the bulge beneath her. It was surprisingly large for Hope's size. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking that like. She couldn't deny the need herself. After seeing Hope like this something sparked within her. She looked at his face. He was turned away from her, blushing. Ever since they were interrupted Lightning wanted him. Was this wrong? He was so much younger then she was but an adult by any means.

Lightning decided to make her move. She grabbed both sides of his face and made him look at her. Her blue eyes stared at her in surprise. A blush was still present on his cheeks. She leaned over, hands on either side of his head, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around the small of her back and pulled her to him. He had wanted to do this for as long as his could remember. It had taken years for her to warm up to him. She had been so distant at the start. He could feel her fingers lace into his hair. He'd show her that he was a man now.

Hope flicked his tongue on her lower lip, teasing it. He had never done this before, well, not the sex part. Lightning gladly opened her mouth and their tongues danced. Lightning knew the Hope was young and inexperienced, she'd help him. Her hands were removed from his hair and trailed down his chest. He was wearing a simple shirt, much like hers. She broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt off of him. She didn't miss the chance to touch his chest as their lips crashed together again. Two years of sexual frustration had taken its toll. She could feel him harden even more as he bucked his hips upward.

Lightning smirked, exploring his mouth hungrily. Hope didn't dare challenge Lightning in a battle of superiority. Lightning was obviously more experienced much to his dislike. He was surprised when his shorts were being removed. It was the only thing that separating him and the world. He gasped as the cold hair hit him. Lightning straddled his waist once more as her lips crashed to his. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. It didn't take a genius to know what to do. Hope marveled how they seemed to fit perfectly in his hand. Lightning moaned softly into his lips as he began to experiment with it. Hope grunted softly as his need grew.

Lightning decided she had made him wait long enough. Slowly she slid to the bottom of the bed, stopping between his legs. Hope looked down with glazed eyes. When he was suddenly in Lightning's hands he gasped leaning and bucking his hips into her touch. He had fantasized about this for two years. Lightning smirked rubbing the head with her thumb, pre-cum oozed form the top. He was much larger in person as she examined him. She started at the base, licking her way up. He eyes had slid shut as soft moans left his lips. This was his first time.

Finally she stopped teasing him and took his member in her mouth. He deserved this for having to wait so long. Hope let out a soft cry. Lightning took this as encouragement. The boy was looking down at her with half lidded eyes. Lightning worked him at an even place. Hope bucked his hip to meet her. Whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth she kneaded softly with her hands. When she felt him tense she released him. He was panting softly. There was confusion on his face and she couldn't help but think how cute it was.

She crawled up from between his legs. "We want you to last." She whispered seductively into his ear.

Their lips met briefly before he grabbed her arms and switched their positions. He was getting the hang of this. Their mouths were again in a battle for dominance. He stopped and looked down at her with a mischievous look upon his face. "My turn."

He started his attack down her neck, nipping and kissing it. At the juncture of her neck he bit down causing her to cry out. He licked the wound he had just inflicted softly. He removed her shirt, flinging it across the room without care. He began his assault on her breasts instantly. She arched her back into it. She moaned softly and this only fueled his need to satisfy her. He skipped over the bandages of her stomach and pulled the shorts past her ankles and into an unknown location. He didn't have time to think about that. He stared at her fully nude body in wonder. She noticed this and quickly looked away embarrassed.

"You're beautiful, Light."

"Call me Claire." Lightning spoke softly.

"Your real name?"

"Yes." Lightning trusted him enough to know her true self.

He bent down and continued nibbling on her neck before coming in her ear where he softly whispered," Claire, you're beautiful."

This sent shivers down back her spine. Hope smirked and made his way to her sex. He breathed hot air on it and a moan left her lips. It smelt sweet and the pink flesh invited him in. He wouldn't deny the patch of light pink hair was cute. He brought his face to the flesh a licked it. A higher pitched noise came from Lightning as he continued. He sensually sucked on the bundle of nerves before her opening. Lightning brought her hand up and covered her mouth. She didn't want the Knight staying with them to hear this. Somehow, the thought of it made it seem more erotic.

She gasped as she felt something enter her. Her eyes flashed down to see his tongue hard as work and a single digit pumping in and out. Her hips were moving on their own accord as she tried to increase the sensation. A moan left her lips as another digit was added. She wouldn't be able to take much more of this. For someone who had never done this before he sure was a very fine beginner. She was on the verge of a release when he stopped. Lightning whined and he kissed his way back on her body.

"No Fair." She whined as his lips came into contact with her once more.

"I'll make it up somehow." He said between kisses.

She could feel him against her, rubbing. She was just as ready. "Hope."

Hope knew what she wanted and he wanted it just as much. He positioned himself at her opening and paused to look at her. Her eyes caught his gaze and she nodded. With one swift motion he slid his length inside of her. Lightning cried out leaning her head back against the pillow. Hope grunted. She was so tight and warm. This was nothing like he had ever pictured it. Lightning hadn't been ready for this. She felt so full and hot. She slowly moved her hips against him and he started to move with her. They finally built a rhythm and the sound of flesh against flesh filled the room. Lightning's fingers had become intertwined with Hope's as she clenched onto him. Lightning's soft cries of pleasure echoed in the tiny space. Hope was grunting softly in her ear with each thrust.

Their lips met in a frenzy of lips and tongue. It was essentially pointless as her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails dug into his back. Hope hissed softly but it only added to his arousal. He wouldn't last much longer. Their pace had grown significantly faster. The friction was building and they both were reaching their end.

"Hope!" It was all she could manage to say.

"Claire-"He growled out into her neck.

Lightning's hold around him tightened. Her back arched into him as she released. It had been years since she had gotten a release. Hope's hips met hers one last time before he collapsed on top of her. The sounds of their breathing filled the room. Hope lifted himself and was supported by a single arm. He stared down at the woman below him. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked up at him. He placed himself beside her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her forehead. She nuzzled into his chest. This was a rare sweet moment for both of them. They needed to cherish this moment.

* * *

Cloud stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, not knowing who was just a room away. He had almost drifted to sleep when the sudden sound of a bed shifting reached his ears. What was going on in there? He didn't dare to go look. That might cost him his head. It was much later that the sounds of grunting filled his ears.

"The hell?" He said to himself sitting up in the bed.

Just what were those two doing? He fell back onto the bed and covered his head with the pillow. It was enough to drown out the sounds of the boy who seemed to be enjoying himself. It wasn't until the sounds of a female reached his ears that he couldn't shut his eyes. He hissed as his male organ was suddenly alive, very alive. Cloud tried to ignore it but as Lightning's cries became louder he couldn't stand it. He stripped down hoping this would cool him off a bit. Removing the pillow from his ears was his worst mistake. The sounds of Lightning filled the room. He groaned as his need became painful. This was pathetic. He was stronger than this. But when the images of Lightning filled his head he was lost.

He didn't even know the woman but from what he had seen she wasn't half bad. And the fact that she could fight only added to his arousal. Cloud couldn't himself. His hand found his needy organ and he began to pump. He closed his eyes and envisioned Lightning. When her cries stopped it wasn't long before they were replaced by louder moans from the woman with more need. Cloud pumped furiously his breathing labored as he pictured Lightning below him. He didn't even know her, so why was he picturing this?

Cloud figured this was due to the fact that he hadn't had female contact in months. The king had them on the road a lot and never in populated cities with a brothel. Pleasuring himself would have to do. He bit his lip softly as her cries became louder. He pictured her calling out his name instead of that boy. He picked up his pace much like the couple in the other room had. He was panting now, skin glistening. His hair stuck to his forehead from the thin sheen. He cursed himself for being this needy. His hips were bucking furiously into his own hold. Damn them for doing this when he was there. He alternated between slow and fast motions, soft and firm holds.

He was getting close and when Lightning called out that final time it was enough to send him over the edge. "Lightning!"

He relaxed against the sheets. He was still panting but the house was finally quiet. He took deep breaths trying to control himself. He needed to get a grip. He was supposed to be escorting her back to Palumpolum. Cloud concluded she did not fit the outline. He didn't need to escort her to Palumpolum then. Good. He needed to get out of this village. He wouldn't be able to look at her the same. Though jealously rippled in him at the thought of what she had done with another man. He shoved it aside. Again, he didn't know her so why would he feel this way?

Cloud brushed it off. It was because of his lust. That was it. The lingering need was all. He'd get over it after a good night's rest. He turned over on his side. He tried to shut his eyes but sleep would not take him. They'd leave for Palumpolum tomorrow, first thing. There was no way he'd be able to take her to Eden on her own free will. He had seen what she could do injured. He didn't want to test her when she was fully healed. So, that was Lightning Farron. What did the king want with her? She was wild and untamed. Surely the king had other things in mind? Cloud shook his head. He needed to sleep. Finally he drifted off. Palumpolum awaited in the morning.

* * *

**Whoa! What a way to end a chapter! Nice and steamy.**

**I know, lemon out of no where. It's very important to the plot!**

**Alright so this chapter concentrated more on Lightning and Hope. Also they finally meet up with Zack and Cloud. Hell of a way to meet right?**

**Don't worry. Lightning and Hope aren't going to be lovey dovey the whole story. I actually plan on a little Cloud/Lightning. I don't know if that's where this story is headed but we'll find out. It's all up to whether or not it turns out that way. That's why it's so important to review!**

**Below is a chapter 3 preview!**

* * *

_Lightning sat with her arms crossed against her chest. "You became a l'Cie, so now you're going to marry this idiot? And you think I'm going to buy that? Full points for originality."_

_Serah fidgeted uncomfortably in front of her sister. Snow's jaw was clenched tightly. Serah's eyes were casted downward. She didn't know what to do. Snow had said everything was going to be alright. She shut her eyes, trying to picture everything being okay in the end._

_"Lightning, Stop it!" Snow yelled at her, throwing his fist through the air._

_Lightning growled. "No. You stop it."_

_Serah was caught in between. Her sister was supposed to be there for her. She wasn't supposed to be angry. "Light-"_

_"No." Lightning said before standing up, the chair behind her squeaking loudly against the floor. "I'm leaving." Snow followed after her._

_"Why are you shutting her out?" Snow yelled._

_Lightning walked briskly out of the room ignoring their calls. Her hand grabbed the present Serah had gotten her. Something inside of her said to grab it, so she did. She slammed the door shut and walked about the streets briskly. This was ridiculous. Of all the things that could've happened on her birthday, this happened._

_"Worst birthday ever. "_

_

* * *

_

**Alright, just a little glimpse. Lightning is finally in Palumpolum. Don't worry there is going to be some Vanille and Fang. L'Cies are in this fic! It wouldn't be a true XIII without them right? However, it's going to be slightly different. I'm adding my own twist, but no worries. It'll all be understandable and that's what Vanille and Fang are going to do- make it all understandable.**

**SO! Help me with my inspiration and muse. Review, review, review! And adding this as a favorite never hurts either. Until next time!**


	3. Originality

**Well here is chapter 3! Sorry it took so long! I was suddenly attacked with several things to do! School is such a hassle!**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The harsh days of training to become a knight hadn't been forgotten. Lightning arose with the first chirp of the birds. Slowly she opened her eyes. The sun was barely over the horizon. Her eyes focused on a bottle over at the far side of the bed. She eyed the bottle of alcohol. She had drunk it before Hope had cleaned her wounds up. She finally became aware of the set of arms wrapped around her midsection. Well, the alcohol explained a lot. Though, Lightning could remember everything that had happened. Sure, some things were a bit fuzzy but she knew what had happened for the most part. She tried to ease her way out of the arms but found they were stronger then she last remembered. Lightning smiled before prying them off of her. She stood from the bed and turned to look down at the sleeping body.

There before her was Hope in a tangled heap of sheets. His hair was wild and untamed. His face was peaceful and she took note of the small smile on his face. Lightning shook her head; she couldn't let this affect her. She quickly took care of her wounds and bandaged them once again. She turned and proceeded to get dressed like she normally did. It was the movement on the bed that caused her to look over her shoulder.

"Dressed already?"

Lightning turned to see Hope sitting up on the bed, the covers around his hips loosely. "Yes, it's morning."

Lightning turned to continue getting dressed as she pulled the shirt over her head and put in into place on her body. Arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a chest. Hope bent down slightly and softly rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's morning already? But I'm still tired." He said snuggling his face into the crook of her neck.

"You can sleep some more. I'm going to get things ready before we go."

Hope laughed before returning to the bed. "I'm sure my parents will be thrilled to see me. Well, at least my mom will be."

Lightning paused from getting dressed and turned to see Hope lying down on the bed again. "I'm sure your father will be happy to see you."

Hope snorted. "Yeah right. He's the one who shipped me here in the first place. Besides, he's always too busy."

Lightning walked toward the bed shaking her head. "You're family. You should be happy you're going to see him."

Lightning crawled into bed, sitting beside Hope as he brought his hands behind his head. "Yeah, well, it doesn't change anything. Anyway, you're birthday is in a few days. What do you want?"

Lightning left the subject alone and laughed when he proceeded to ask her what she wanted. "I'm pretty sure you've already given me a birthday present."

Hope peered at her with one open eye and a blush on his cheeks. "Well… I'm sure this gift is reusable"

Lightning looked at the boy before shaking her head. Leaning down she kissed the top of his head softly. "I think you need more sleep."

Hope laughed before shutting his eyes. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Lightning pulled herself away from the bed. She needed to get things ready so they could leave as soon as possible. Once those Knights were gone they'd leave. As though by coincidence, as soon as she opened her door to leave, the door opposite of her opened as well. She stood face to face with Cloud Strife. The smile that had been on her face was gone, replaced by a firm line. Her eyes glared slightly at the man before her. Cloud's face was emotionless as he took in the woman before him. He couldn't see her neck, but he could only guess what lay beneath it. He smirked as he saw the light bruising just over the top of her dark turtleneck. Her arms seemed fine except for the occasional scratch. Her leg had a fresh bandage on it and remembered what had happened to her. He looked up to see her still glaring.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Lightning was quick to throw a punch but this time he anticipated it. Her wrist was caught; he gave it a quick jerk pulling her into his chest. "For someone who is quiet most of the time, you're awfully loud in bed."

Lightning growled, swinging her left fist. He caught the wrist again and pulled her in closer. "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

Lightning ripped her wrists out of his hold before turning and walking toward the exit of the home. She had nothing to say to him. Cloud followed close behind her, smirking at her every reaction. Obviously he had hit something with commenting on her bed habits. It wasn't as though he cared, but anything he could do to get to her, he'd do. Lightning opened the door but stopped herself from slamming it shut. She didn't wish to wake Hope up. Cloud followed closing the door softly behind him. No need to get the boy involved. Lightning's pace quickened as she attempted to lose the other Knight. Cloud didn't let up as he followed her step even more. Finally, Lightning turned almost causing Cloud to crash into her.

"What do you want?" She hissed behind clenched teeth.

"I believe we're both heading to Cid Raines's home." He answered her.

Lightning's eyes narrowed but she said no more. She turned and continued at a swift pace toward the house. It was true. She was heading towards Cid's house, but only because she wanted to know when the Knights were leaving. Well, maybe Cloud was going to enlighten them on when they planned their departure. Cloud allowed her to gain the lead before following once more.

He analyzed the woman. When the King had said to find her this was nothing like he expected. Surely the King knew she was not your normal character. This woman, by no means fit the guidelines given. He wouldn't argue though. This meant he didn't have to lug her away tied to his horse. Cloud paused at the thought of the woman stalking off tied down to the back of his saddle like luggage. He shook his head; there were more important things to concentrate on.

Lightning's pace slowed as the distance between her and the Sanctum Knight grew. She could already see Cid's house coming into view. She darted looks over her shoulder every so often to watch the Knight. She raised a slender eyebrow. He looked peaceful. She supposed that was the word. She shrugged a single shoulder. Bodhum had that effect on people. It was why Lightning didn't mind being stationed here even if her sister was in a different city.

After the death of her parents, things changed. She changed her name in thought of changing herself. She sent her sister, Serah, to Palumpolum to obtain a proper education. Lightning knew the sacrifices she'd have to make when she joined the Guardian Knights like her father. Sacrifices were necessary to reach her goal- being able to protect her sister. She had to protect her sister; it was all she had left in this world. No. She had Hope too, the boy whose eyes were always alive and who was eager to learn the ways of a Knight. She shook her head. She wouldn't let Hope take that path. He had too much to just give it all away. He wanted to be a Knight known all around Cocoon. It would take years for that to happen, harsh years.

Before she knew it, she was walking towards Cid's door. She didn't bother to knock as she often found he was too lazy to even answer the door. She left the door open for the Knight. She had too much on her mind to keep playing these little games. She walked into the kitchen to see Cid and Cloud's fellow knight having a laugh over a couple of drinks. Lightning eyed the bottle of wine, okay, more than a couple.

"Oh! She fainted!" Zack said, followed by a roar of laughter from the two men.

Cloud walked up beside her, a smug smirk on his face. Lightning very well what they were talking about. She glared in annoyance at the two. They didn't seem to even notice they were standing there. Cloud seemed pleased with what was going on. Lightning glared from her spot beside him.

" BUT! Before that, she punched him in the face. Got him real good!" Again, more laughter.

This time, Lightning was the one smirking. She could see Cloud's reaction clearly. His smirk faded away quickly and was replaced with an emotionless façade. _'Not so funny now that they're making fun of you.'_

"Ahem." Cloud cleared his throat loudly.

The two men who were sharing giggles finally turned their attention to the new comers. "We were just talking about you two!"

Cid took another swig from his glass. "Lightning, this here is Zack Fair."

Zack lifted his glass and gave a quick wink before proceeding to sip from his glass also. Lightning merely nodded her acknowledgment. "Cid, may I speak to you in private?"

Cid set his glass down and made some sort of gesture to Zack. Lightning shook her head, not paying attention. She walked into another room. From over her shoulder she could see Cloud take Cid's seat as Cid approached her. "Yes?"

"When do they leave?" Lightning asked.

"When does who leave?" Cid asked, confused.

Lightning took a deep breath. "The Sanctum Knights."

There was a long pause. "Oh! Now."

Lightning nodded her head and was about to leave the room when she found herself pinned against the wall. "Cid, what are you doing?"

Cid looked hungrily at her. "What does that boy have that I don't?"

Lightning hissed as the grip around her wrist grew tighter. She was tired of being manhandled. She ripped her hands from his grip and slapped him across the face. It was more of a feminine retaliation then her normal punch. "You're drunk."

Cid stumbled back, a hand holding his wounded cheek. Lightning walked out of the room as calmly as she could. She entered the room with all eyes on her. Cloud looked at her indifferently and Zack seemed confused but too drunk to think anymore of it.

Lightning turned to Cloud. "Where are you heading?"

"Palumpolum." He answered.

Lightning's eyes narrowed the slightest. That was where she was heading. There was no way that she was going to travel with them. She'd wait a bit before embarking on her own journey to the city.

"Lightning?"

Her eyes snapped to attention at Cloud. He was holding a scroll with the King's seal toward her. She grabbed it. Royalty paper always felt nice to the touch. She watched the features of the two Knights for any clue as to what might be contained inside. They gave no clues. Cid stumbled back into the room with a hand over his cheek to hide the hand print. He leaned against the wall, suddenly starting to sober up.

Lightning's eyes quickly scanned over the calligraphy. "I'm being stationed in Palumpolum?"

"Yes." Cloud's voice cut in.

Cloud didn't miss the quick sliver of joy that passed through her eyes. He raised a brow and watched her further. He thought she would be angry with having to leave the village. He had been wrong. Perhaps she wanted to leave the fishing village. He turned to look at Zack. His fellow Knight was just staring at the woman. He shook his head. Idiot. "We're leaving now. You can travel with us. We're heading to Palumpolum as well."

Lightning's eyes didn't leave the scroll. "No. I have things to pack."

Cloud's eyes narrowed toward her. "Very well. Zack, we're leaving."

Zack was up on his feet and stumbling after Cloud's fast paced gait. He turned and gave a quick wave goodbye. "See you in Palumpolum!"

Lightning watched them leave, their heavy black armor catching the light. Lightning squinted. She never liked the dark armor PSICOM wore. She preferred the lighter Guardian armor. She returned to the scroll eyeing it once more before rolling it up. She turned to see Cid looking at her, his face blank.

"I'll be leaving shortly." She informed him.

He simply nodded and turned walking out of the room. She could easily see her hand molded on the side of his face. She watched his back apologetically. She had long ago figured out that the Guardian Knight held feelings towards her. However, she had already been won over by most unlikely of people. She paused. She needed to tell Hope. He was old enough to decide for himself whether or not he wanted to return to Palumpolum or stay in Bodhum. Lightning had a feeling she knew which one he'd pick. The only reason he was still in Bodhum was for her, was it not?

Lightning clutched the scroll and left the Raines residence. She stopped to see the PSICOM Knights mounting their horses. She caught Cloud's gaze for a mere second before he spurred his horse off into the opposite direction. Finally, they were gone. She continued to her home. The little house seemed distant. She took it in fully. She had lived in this house all her life. She'd known no other home. So many memories filled the house. She stopped at the door, hand gripping the handle. She was leaving for Palumpolum soon. She needed to focus. She had a duty to the King. Orders were orders.

She stepped in pushing the door forward. The home looked empty. It had always been that way. Lightning had never been the one to decorate or keep many possessions. She kept what she needed and that was all. Anymore and it would become troublesome. She took a mental inventory of everything she needed. Not much, just clothing and supplies. She set off for the bedroom. Opening the door she found Hope getting dressed.

He stopped to look at her. "Are they gone yet?"

Lightning nodded.

Hope returned to getting dressed. "Good. When do we leave?"

"Soon, after everything is packed." She said.

Hope turned to her confused. "Everything?"

She paused, handing him the scroll. He took it, reading over the print slowly. "We're moving to Palumpolum."

Hope stared at her, shocked. "Already? Do we have a house picked out?"

Lightning looked at him, confused herself. "Have a house picked out?"

Hope smiled at her. "Yeah, for you and me?"

Lightning was taken aback slightly. "You want to stay with me?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed.

Lightning smiled at him. Typical Hope. "We'll look once we get into town. Pack only what you need."

Hope nodded and she turned to return to her old room which she shared with her sister. The room was blank and bland, but she took note of its features. This room also held special memories for the Guardian Knight and her childhood days. Her eyes caught the bed and she noticed that the blankets and sheets were folded. She shook her head, no need to bring those. She grabbed the blankets accidently dropping the folded sheet. Something seemed strange about it. She grabbed it and went to fold it up when something caught her eye. Her blue orbs narrowed as she unrolled the sheet. She stared at the white stain plastered onto it. She wanted to track down that PSICOM Knight and give him one up the ass.

Suddenly a blush stained her cheeks. He had… relieved himself in her home? Lightning quickly brought her hand to her face in embarrassment. He couldn't have. No. Not while Hope and she were… no. Lightning quickly folded the sheet and shoved it under the bed. Images flooded her head and she tried to shake them away. No. Couldn't be thinking about that. Not about him like that. Not that arrogant Knight. She growled at the thought of him. She turned, closing the door behind her. All the good memories in that room had been soiled thanks to that man.

Lightning turned to see Hope packing the last of the things. "I packed your stuff too."

Lightning pushed the thoughts of the blonde Knight out of her head. "Thank you, Hope."

"No problem." He said with a toothy grin.

"Alright. Let's go."

With that they set off toward the Stable. Quickly Odin and Alexander were saddled and packed. Lightning was in a rush to get to Palumpolum as soon as she could. She hadn't seen her sister in so long. Plus, she wanted to make sure that fool wasn't making a mess of things. She didn't know what her sister saw in that man. He was large and irrational, always charging in. And that hero talk and nonsense he always went on about got to her. Though, maybe Serah had found a new boyfriend. There was no way in hell she'd be related to that idiot. Snow was like a little kid sometimes. Lightning didn't know what Serah saw in him. Sure, he was on the attractive side but he was way too open about things. No. Perhaps it was just that Lightning preferred to keep things to herself finding solitude better suited her. She looked at Hope. As of late, that was changing. She was slowly opening up to him and him alone.

She wasn't sure what the city life was going to do to her. She'd been in Palumpolum several times to visit her sister. However, Lightning tended to stay in the house or places less populated. Tourists were the worst. Lightning didn't handle strangers very well. They acted too much like Snow. She'd have to make sure he wasn't going to pull a fast one on her sister. Serah had always been a romantic; Lightning had once been that way too. Believe it or not, Lightning had been a little girl once. She dreamed of a Knight in shining armor. Before that could ever happen she learned the harsh truth of reality. To her, Knights in shining armor did not exist, not to her.

"You ready?" Hope interrupted her thoughts.

Lightning finished tightening the saddle bags. "Let's go."

Soon there were on their way. Lightning had made this trip many times. She had learned the secret routes that skilled tradesmen took. She would be in Palumpolum in half the time it would take those Knights. She smirked; she'd beat them to it alright. This would be the first time Hope would be coming with her. Whenever she left for Palumpolum she always left Hope in the care of Cid.

Her thoughts drifted to Cid. Had he known of her transfer? Is that why he had been drinking? She casted her eyes downward, feeling slightly sorry for the man. He had missed his opportunity. If he had wanted to be with her, it was too late. He had an obligation as head of the village. He couldn't leave Bodhum. So, what he did was his last act of desperation? Lightning shook her pink locks. He'd find someone else. He'd find the perfect woman more suited to be his wife. Lightning was not fit for that. Besides, she held different feelings for Cid. She respected him as a man, a fellow Knight, and as a friend. She didn't harbor feelings of affection or love toward the man. She spoke her silent apologies softly before leaving the thoughts behind like she was leaving Bodhum. They had a city to get to.

* * *

Fang paced back and forth. This wasn't good. She stopped in front of the window peering outside of it quickly before returning to walk back and forth around the room. Her attention wasn't set on any one object. Her eyes targeted an object for a few seconds before flickering to another. It was easy to tell she was in distress over something. Not even the cheery face of Vanille could do the trick as she entered the room.

"Morning Fang!"

No answer.

Vanille looked at the woman as she paced about. "Fang?"

Fang suddenly stopped her steps to look at Vanille. Instantly Vanille knew something wasn't right. Fang was normally the cool headed one to always know what to do. This look, she hadn't seen it in so long- so many years. Again, Fang was back to her pacing. Her movements were like a caged animal, turning quickly on its haunches. She'd scan the window then continue to prowl.

"Their numbers are growing." Fang stated.

Vanille brought her hand to her chest. "The Knights?"

Fang nodded. "Something is going to happen."

"How can you be sure?" Vanille asked.

Fang let out a sound of frustration. She took a deep breath realizing anger wouldn't help her. "I can't."

Vanille placed herself in a seat not too far from Fang. "Could it have anything to do with that girl?"

"Perhaps."

Vanille watched as Fang became consumed in her own thoughts. She sighed, turning to face the flowers she had picked the day before. "Can you feel it?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

Vanille's eyes were casted downward into her lap. "When did you sense it?"

Fang turned to the girl. "A few days ago…"

Vanille gasped. "But you didn't tell me-! "

"I didn't know for certain. You hadn't said anything about it so I figured it was nothing!"

Vanille sighed, looking up at the woman. Fang had always been the one with the keen senses. "You think it's the girl?"

"Yeah."

_'That poor thing!'_ Vanille thought. She looked out the window watching as peasants and servants bustle about. "Do you think she can sense us?"

Fang took a seat across from Vanille, arms crossed over her chest. "No. She's too young to know what we are."

"L'Cie."

Fang slammed a fist against the table. "Damn-it! We don't even know our focus. I'll figure it out."

Vanille flinched at the sudden outburst. "It'll be okay, somehow."

Fang looked up at the flower girl and sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Do you think they'll find her?"

"They might. We need to get out of here before something happens." Fang said deep in thought.

"Poor girl. Should we try to help her?" Vanille asked.

Fang suddenly straightened and looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you bloody mad? Do you want us to get caught?"

"No, but-"

"We can't risk it, Vanille. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do." Fang sighed.

Vanille bit her lip softly. Fang was right. There was nothing they could do. They were l'Cie too. They had yet to remember their focus. It was only a matter of time before they were walking monsters. She shook her head at the thought. That couldn't happen to them, it just couldn't.

"If only I could remember!" Fang growled.

"… Me too."

In truth, she could remember. She remembered everything. Fang on the other hand, couldn't. This was not the first time they were l'Cie. They had awoken from their eternal sleep. How long had it been since they completed their last focus? Vanille's eyes shifted downward at remembering. It had been five hundred years. Vanille looked up to stare at Fang's brand. It was white. They had yet to discover why exactly it was like that. Fang suspected something had happened during their crystallization.

"I don't want you to leave the house."

Vanille was snapped to attention. "What?"

"With all these PSICOM Knights roaming around I want you to stay inside."

"You're leaving?" Vanille asked, concerned.

Fang stood walking toward the door. "Yeah. I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get us some stuff to last the rest of the week. Things should be calm by then." She stated grabbing her cloak and hoisting it on her body, hiding her form.

Before Vanille could respond, Fang was gone. She hated the thought of being cooped in a house for a week. "No fresh flowers."

Vanille's cheery mood did not return. There was too much on her mind at the moment. Would Fang ever find out what happened? What had happened in five hundred years? What was going to happen to that poor girl? Her mind was reeling with the flow of questions. She cradled her face in her hand. She didn't know any of the answers.

Vanille moved the material of her skirt to examine the l'Cie mark on her left thigh. She sighed; it was still in an early stage. Wasn't it odd to be awoken from their sleep? It was meant to be eternal after all. She shook her head. The world had surely changed. Nothing was the same after all. She remembered chatting with a local flower stand owner. The lady was nice and knew a lot about the things in the past. Vanille had been shocked to hear what an l'Cie was to the people of Cocoon.

Vanille's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. She was surprised and peered out the window to see who it might be. It was no one she recognized. She hesitantly opened the front door slowly. "Hello?"

She was met by the smile of a large man with blonde hair. "Hello, I was wondering if you were open."

Vanille was surprised. He was large was seemed rather strong. However, he seemed kind enough. "I'm sorry, but we're closed."

His cheery demeanor was suddenly sad. "Man, you're the last shop I've checked too." He turned and began to walk off, disappointed.

"Wait!" Vanille bit her lip. She felt horrible and she couldn't let him down like all the other shops. "I suppose I can make an exception."

The man's face lit up once more and he turned and quickly followed Vanille in. "Name's Snow, thank you so much!"

"Not a problem!" She answered," So who might these flowers be for?"

As though she had asked the right question the man began smiling like an idiot. "They're for my fiancé."

"Oh! What a lucky woman!" Vanille exclaimed. "What kind of flowers were you looking for?

Snow rubbed the back of his head and let out a weak laugh. "I have no idea"

Vanille tapped a finger to her chin in thought before bursting," Oh I know! Wait here."

Snow watched as she rushed to a different room before returning with the most beautiful exotic looking flowers. "Perfect."

Vanille smiled in triumph at the man's expression and answer. "Here you go!"

Snow took the flower in his arm in wonder. They were beautiful and a fiery mix of red and pink. "Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?"

"Free!"

Snow turned to her confused."What?"

Vanille smiled. "Consider it my wedding gift to you."

Snow looked back at the flowers smiling. "Yeah, can't wait for a wedding. Thanks again…?"

Vanille opened her mouth about to give the man her name when she was interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fang asked storming into the room.

"I was just-"

"No." Fang turned to see a man holding flowers in his hand. "We're closed. Run along."

Vanille looked at the man apologetically as he left through the front door of the shop. He turned to look at the building. "Damn. Well at least I got the flowers. Don't worry baby, your hero is coming."

"What were you thinking?" Fang slammed her fist down on the counter.

Vanille looked down. "He needed some flowers for his fiancé-"

"I don't care who he wanted them for." She growled," You don't know who he is. He might've been a Knight in disguise."

"But he was so nice…"

"And to top it off you almost gave him your name!" Fang crossed her arms.

Vanille looked up realizing all her mistakes. "I'm sorry."

Fang suddenly felt a wave of guilt rinse over her as she looked at the girl before her. "Just… just be more careful next time. We don't know who these people are. A lot has changed, Vanille."

"I know; you're right." She answered.

"Once things settle down and the Knights leave we'll continue to figure out our focus, okay?"

Vanille nodded her head.

"Where did the flowers go?"

Vanille looked at Fang confused. "What?"

"The ones you got yesterday. The ones I liked?" Fang asked looking about the room.

"Oh… well you see." She stated slowly. "I gave them to that man."

"What?" Fang questioned. "For how many gil?"

Vanille bit her lip softly. "For free?"

Fang sighed and took a seat at the counter, shaking her head. "I suppose it couldn't be helped. You have to stop being so nice."

"I'm really sorry, Fang! I thought that maybe since you thought they were pretty the man's fiancé would like them."

Fang laughed softly at her friend. "Don't worry about it. We'll pick some more soon."

Vanille smiled. "I'll pick some that are even prettier for you! I promise!"

"You better!"

Vanille smiled. Things always turned okay in the end. Things just needed to brighten up from here on out. If only this was the least of their worries.

* * *

The birds chirped softly at the soft thudding of hooves. The sun was high in the sky above the open field. Its rays shone bright making everything glow. However, the heat was treacherous. Many animals and fiends alike took shelter under the shade. The party of 4 could not escape the heat as they moved on.

"Could the gods have made it any hotter?"

"Keep mentioning the gods and they might." answered Cloud.

Zack sighed wiping the sweat from his brow. "Maybe we should have waited till nightfall?"

"Perhaps, however, there are more fiends at night."

"There's just no easy way is there?" Zack asked.

Cloud didn't remove his eyes from the path before them. "No."

Zack watched the blonde. He remembered when he used to smile but after they joined the PSICOM Knights things changed. Sure, due to the circumstances it had to be done. It was either them or their loved ones. This was eating away at all of them. Cloud wasn't the only one suffering.

"Cloud, we have spotted Farron and the boy." A scout informed Cloud.

Cloud scanned the area. "Where?"

The scout pointed diagonally in front of them. "She's a little ahead of us, just north east."

"What? She's in front of us?" Zack interjected.

Cloud's eyes narrowed a fraction. "It would seem she knows the area better than we do."

"Well, can't we just follow her? Obviously her way is faster!" Zack asked.

"No." Cloud stated simply. "We don't want her to think she's being followed. She's a Knight too. Let her go her way and we'll go ours."

"You've got to be kidding?" Zack stated in disbelief.

Cloud simply ignored him as he turned to ease his horse into a slow canter. Zack sighed in defeat. There was no getting to the guy. He wondered what exactly he was thinking sometimes. He never knew. Cloud was as readable as a wall. Sure, sometimes certain emotions would flicker over his features but it was rare. It had been years since he'd seen his friend smile. Zack often wondered if his fellow Knight even remembered how to smile. It was a mystery all by itself.

"Say, why is Lightning going to Palumpolum anyway? She isn't supposed to be there for another month or so. She has plenty of time to pack." Zack asked in curiosity.

"None of our concern."

"Oh and why is she bringing that boy with her? He's obviously a few years younger than her." He continued with his questions.

Cloud decided to ignore him this time letting silence be his answer.

"You're no fun, Cloud." Zack pouted giving up on his friend. With a sigh he continued the journey in silence.

Cloud was curious though. It didn't make sense for her to leave so early. Perhaps she did have plans after all. And as for the boy, he knew why he was coming. He was her lover wasn't he? There was no way that he was going to tell Zack what happened last night. He risked Zack asking even more questions. It didn't help what he had done while they were having his fun. Relieving himself in their very home, it was shameful. He reasoned that it couldn't be helped and it was their fault too.

"By the rate they're moving, they'll reach Palumpolum in a matter of hours."

Cloud clenched his jaw slightly. Perhaps it would be a good idea to trail them from behind. "Follow them, but keep a safe distance behind."

"Yes!" Zack cheered at the thought of getting there faster. "We'll get there before night fall!"

Cloud nodded. It was true. It would seem Lightning knew the fastest route. Had she traveled this way before? He shook his head. He shouldn't care, but he did. Something about her interested him. His mind returned to the night before. The look on her face as she charged at them, it was this animosity he'd never seen before. She had gotten that angry over a Behemoth? No. She was angry at the fact that it was so close to her village. Did it matter? She had killed it anyway. Still, that way she tried to defend her people was nothing like he'd ever seen. Or maybe it was the fact that he'd never been struck by a woman he didn't know. Sure, Tifa had given him a beating or two but never with such anger.

Cloud blinked. Why was this girl on his mind? Zack watched the blonde from the corner of his eye. Cloud was deep in thought, something was on his mind. Zack knew better then to ask questions. It was better this way. Leave the young Knight to think. Besides, Zack figured it was best to not interrupt his friend's thoughts. However, he had a pretty good guess at who the thoughts circulated around.

Cloud didn't notice Zack's examining gaze on him. His eyes were set forward with his mind elsewhere. It was the sudden cough of a fellow knight that had him at attention. "Let's go before we lose them."

* * *

Hope stretched upward in his saddle and yawned. They had been traveling for days. His eyes scanned the area lazily. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since they left. He hadn't said anything but he couldn't help but admit he was going to miss the little home in Bodhum. What was there to miss in the little shop anyway? Not much just memories he was fond of. A crimson hue stained his cheeks as thoughts of that special night hit his mind. He shook his head quickly in an effort to rid him of his thoughts. His attention was caught as a large flock of birds took flight not too far behind them.

"What was that?"

Lightning looked over her shoulder to see Hope looking about."We're being tailed."

"What?" Hope exclaimed.

Lightning shook her head. "It's those Knights. They're probably trying to get to Palumpolum faster."

Hope looked at her. "Oh. So instead of them finding their own way they're going to follow us?"

"Exactly."

"How long do you think it will be before we get there?" Hope asked.

Lightning strained her eyes against the sun. "Not long at all."

Silence fell around them. What was there to talk about? Hope had long grown used to this. Lightning was never the one to spark conversation out of the blue. In all the years he had known her, she'd never done it. It was just unlike her. He didn't know if it was the fact she didn't like talking or just didn't know what to say. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't call her socially awkward but pretty damn close. There was something about her that just didn't scream social butterfly.

His thoughts drifted. They were heading to Palumpolum for two reasons. Today was Lightning's birthday. Hope looked up into the early morning sun. They should be arriving very soon. Hopefully settle down by noon. Hope looked at the woman before him. She didn't look anything near old. He smiled. She looked so young as though she was meant to live forever. He contemplated in his mind over and over what to get her for her birthday. Every time he asked he was met with the same response. She had already gotten everything she could've asked from him. Sure, each time she said it he was deeply embarrassed but it was also accompanied by a stab of pride.

They were also heading to Palumpolum because of orders. Hope sighed. The king was a very demanding man. Always shooting his knights wherever he pleased. Hope wouldn't complain though. It was a nice change. He would be heading back to his home city. Lightning, on the other hand, would be leaving hers. His eyes were casted downward as a spike of guilt hit him. He felt selfish. They would be living together soon enough. That thought had him back into his normal cheery mood with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Hope's breath was caught in his chest as he looked up to see Lightning watching him over her shoulder. "Nothing!"

"Nothing?" Lightning raised an eyebrow.

Hope sighed. He had been caught nut he simply waved it off. "Nothing. Anyway, what are the plans once we get to Palumpolum?"

Lightning merely shook her head. No use trying to interrogate it out of him. "We'll split. I'll go see my sister and stay with her. You go see your parents. You didn't write them to tell them you were coming. It'll be a nice surprise."

Hope nodded and then was confused. "Then how will we meet up?"

"We'll meet up at the city's center tomorrow night. Okay?" Lightning told him.

He ran the words through his head a couple of times. "Okay. Sunset?"

Lightning laughed softly. How romantic. "Yes."

Lightning watched him as he seemed quite pleased with himself. She turned to face the path straight on. She concentrated her eyesight just beyond them. Palumpolum was in sight. She sighed. About time. She never liked to travel long distances. However, Odin made it much easier on her. With his amazing speed also came great stamina. She couldn't wait to see her sister. It was only a matter of time. She glanced once more over her shoulder at Hope. He needed to see his family as well. She was sure they'd be happy to see him.

Lightning couldn't say anything about her opinions of Hope being sent to Bodhum. It was like he was just sent off. However, hadn't she done the same? She had sent Serah off to Palumpolum for a good education. She was no different and therefore could not comment on the subject. She was happy she had taken Hope under her wing. She had seen great potential in the boy and she was happy she had done so. Without Hope, she was sure she wouldn't have been the same. She snickered softly. She was getting all soft. She smiled though. It didn't feel half bad.

* * *

"She'll be here soon! I still have so much to do!" The young strawberry blonde paced about the room. Her eyes were examining everything quickly. Her face looked that of worry.

"Your hero is here!" Snow announced as he entered through the front door.

Serah quickly walked up to him. "Where have you been?"

"I was-"

"You said everything was going to be okay?" Serah continued.

Snow tried to get a word in. "Everything-"

"You do know that today is Lightning's birthday?" Serah went on.

Serah was about to continue to talk when she was silenced by Snow's kiss. It was soft and tender. She quickly forgot what she was about to say. Snow smirked. This was his secret weapon. When Serah started to get worried she had a tendency to talk without breaks. This was his way of kindly silencing her. He broke the kiss slowly and Serah's words ceased.

"I bought you flowers." He said pulling the vibrant blossoms from behind his back.

Serah gasped and gently took them into her arms. "They're beautiful!"

Snow smirked in triumph. "Only the best for you!"

However, the flowers were quickly placed in a vase and set upon the table. It wasn't long before Serah was back in front of Snow talking once more. "She'll be here soon!"

Snow sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Well, he had tried. But Serah was right. He knew it was only a matter of time before Lightning came through their front door. He shuddered at the thought of her barging through the front door and killing him. It was not a pretty thought. However, a tug at his jacket had him back at attention. "Well what do you need me to do?"

Serah's eyes scanned about the room thinking. "I need… I need. I don't know!"

Snow sighed and led Serah to a chair where she was to sit. She shook her head and tried to think. "Take it easy. It's just your sister. I'm sure she doesn't expect everything to be all perfect."

Serah turned to him. "No, it's not like that! I have to show her that I've matured! She's always been the one to look after me. Plus, she's always been better at housework!"

Snow's eyes scanned the room. Everything looked perfect and clean. The thought of Lightning being able to keep things ever more clean then they already were was strange to him. "Okay, just calm down. You got her a gift yet?"

Snow braced himself for an unfavorable answer but relaxed as Serah seemed to calm down. "Yes. I already got her one. It took almost all of my gil to buy."

Snow raised an eyebrow. Just what did Serah buy that was so expensive? "Can I see it?"

"Yes. I haven't wrapped it yet." Serah said standing up.

She led him into a small kitchen where the blade was. The blade gleamed at the slightest light. The blade was folded into its resting position. Snow marveled at it. No wonder Serah spent all her gil on it. It was beautiful when it came to blades. Snow preferred fist to fist combat but Lightning had always been a blade kind of girl. He sauntered closer to the blade and picked it up. It was light in his hands. He opened the blade up to its true and deadly form. It was small, just larger then a hefty dagger. He eyed it. The design was elegant indeed. This had Lightning written all over it.

He folded the blade up and placed it back down in its case. "She'll love it!"

Serah smiled brightly. "You think so?"

"I know so!" Snow exclaimed turning to hug the girl.

"I knew it was perfect!" Serah said into the arms of her hero.

Snow smiled. "Don't you think she would have wanted some clothes or something?"

This earned the large man a punch in the arm. Snow rubbed his arm out of habit. She always punched him in the arm whenever he teased her. It didn't hurt of course. He always pretended to be hurt trying to get her to feel guilty but it never worked.

Serah proceeded to wrap the blade delicately up and placed it into a box. She decorated the box with a bow and smiled. "Perfect!"

Arms wrapped around her from behind. "You sure are."

"Oh, stop!" Serah giggled softly.

Snow's loud laughter filled the room. "Fine. Anyway, what's the birthday dinner menu?"

"I was thinking," Serah tapped her chin lightly." Some steak and salad?"

He could picture it in his mind. "Sound's delicious."

There was another fit of laughter from them both and everything really did seem like it would be alright.

* * *

"We're finally here!" Hope stated as the soft thuds of their horses hooves turned into clacking on the hard stone path.

"It would seem so."

"Where does your sister live?" Hope asked.

Lightning surveyed the streets around her. "Western Promenade."

"I live in Felix Heights." Hope told her looking at all the venders setting up shop.

"I turn here. You know your way around still?" Lightning asked turning Odin to face him.

Hope looked about. "Yup. Same old same old."

"Alright. I'll meet up with you tomorrow." Lightning said before starting out in a different direction then Hope.

"Don't forget! Sunset!" Hope yelled over the entire bustle of people.

Lightning simply waved her hand above her head. No use yelling over everyone. Besides she had a sister to get to and her boyfriend to interrogate. It had been so long since she last visited. A smile made its way on her soft lips. She missed her sister. She eyed the vender's shops closely. Maybe she should pick something up for her sister? No. Serah always complained when she got her gifts. Lightning's smile slowly faded. However, maybe if Lightning had been there for her more she wouldn't have had felt the need for a boyfriend. Lightning blamed herself for most of the issues that circulated around her family. No matter what, she'd protect her sister even if the oaf of no good boyfriend was there.

Hope sighed as he watched Lightning ride off. He didn't want to part from her. This was the first time in years that he had ever left her side. The village of Bodhum was small. Everyone knew each other. Being on the other side of a village was not the same as being on the other side of a city. It couldn't be helped. Hope steered Alexander toward him home. How would his parents react to seeing him? Happy? Surprised? Probably both. He played different scenarios in his head. All the possible things that could happen and what he should do. This way he felt he would be prepared for anything and anything. Was it strange? Yes, but he didn't care. He didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Lightning sighed as the people in the streets became thicker and thicker. Not many people in the city owned horses. It was hard to keep them. However, her sister lived near a barn where her boyfriend kept his stallion. She patted the neck of Odin softly. He would have somewhere to stay tonight.

"Hey! Lightning!"

Lightning turned behind her to see a large man on a just as large blue roan stallion. Her eyes visibly narrowed. She turned and continued to walk on as though nothing happened.

'Hey! Lightning? Don't ignore me!" the voice called out again.

Lightning sighed. She stopped Odin upon hearing the other horse's cantering hooves. "What do you want, Snow?"

Snow slowed to a walk that evenly matched Lightning's. The two stallions didn't fight, each were content even if their rider's weren't. "Oh come on! It's your first day back and I can't say hello?"

Lightning completely ignored him. "Where's Serah?"

"Back at home, that's where we're heading." Snow answered.

Lightning nodded.

"You haven't changed much I see." Snow attempted to start a conversation.

Lightning's blue eyes cut toward him. Snow laughed uneasily. "And you're still an idiot I see."

"Hey now, no need to get mean!" Snow countered.

She ignored him, shaking her head. Snow didn't try to speak anymore. It had always been like this. They had never really gotten along. It surprised him that she and Serah were actually related. Lightning by no means resembled the woman he loved. Serah was so kind and free spirited. Lightning was sharp and wild. Snow watched Lightning. She had the eyes of a killer sometimes.

Something was different this time. He continued to observe her. She wasn't glaring at every little thing and anything. She seemed as ease and content. What was different? He eyed her clothing. Her turtleneck zip seemed to be extra high. Was that faint bruising? Snow stared wide eyed at the woman. He started to laugh softly to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lightning's sharp voice asked.

Suddenly Snow was not laughing. The way Lightning was watching him made him feel as though he was as good as dead. "Nothing, nothing at all!"

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't believe as word he said. "Spill it."

"Well." Snow rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you seeing someone?"

Lightning's eyes widened a fraction. She couldn't let him find out. She'd never live it down. Lightning's expression didn't change. No. She wouldn't show him weakness and she sure as hell wouldn't lose to him. "No."

Snow didn't know what to believe. There were so many signs saying she was and yet she said no? " Are you lying to me?"

"Keep asking and Serah won't worry about having to feed you. You'll be dead." Lightning threatened.

Snow swallowed. He knew they weren't just empty threats. There was something scary about her. This topic seemed even more deadly to ask about then anything else. "Okay then…"

"Mr. Snow!" A young boy called out.

Snow looked about the crowd and spotted a boy running toward them. "Aye, squirt!"

"Would you like me to take your horse to the barn?" the kid asked.

Snow turned to Lightning and back to the boy. "Could you take her horse as well? She's a friend of mine."

"Sure!" the kid exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Lightning looked confused. Snow turned to her. "We're here."

Lightning looked about and he was right. Before them was the home in which her sister lived in. She dismounted off of Odin and hesitantly handed the boy the reins. Soon enough Snow's horse and her own were off to the barn. That would sure save time.

Snow grabbed her shoulder lightly. "Let's head in."

She was already a step ahead of him. She briskly made her way to the door and opened it. Upon opening it she was instantly in a hug. The Guardian Knight had been caught off guard. However, the familiar smell and feel didn't alarm her. She met her sister in a hug whole heartedly.

"I've missed you!" Serah told her.

Lightning smiled. "I've missed you too."

They pulled away from their hug, each a smile on their face. Lightning took the time to see her sister. She had grown so much! She could hardly even believe it was her sister. "You've grown into a fine young woman."

Serah blushed. "Stop! You're embarrassing me! You look like an able adult too!"

"I try." Lighting smiled.

"How are things? We have so much to catch up on!" Serah stated.

Lightning nodded. "We do."

Serah turned to make her way to the kitchen. The gift had been stashed away and hidden long ago. "How long will you be staying?"

"However long I'm stationed here."

Serah turned to her confused. "What-"

"I've been stationed here on orders." Lightning said laughing softly at her sister's expression.

"That's great!" She said again pulling her sister into a hug.

"It sure is." Lightning said being crushed.

Serah laughed before releasing her sister and turning to set the table. "Dinners ready!"

"Finally! I'm so hungry!" Snow yelled from the other room.

Lightning sighed. She had forgotten that the idiot was still there. "Why is he still here?"

There was a slight pause followed by Serah's uneasy laughter. "Well… he lives here with me?"

"What?" Lightning's voice was loud.

Snow entered the room shaking his head. "Hey, what's with all the yelling?"

"You!" Lightning yelled. Snow suddenly found himself being slamming against the wall.

Snow stared wide eyed at the older Farron, confused. "What the-"

"Did you threaten her? You're taking advantage of her, aren't you? Huh? Answer me! I swear if you've laid a single finger on her I'll-!"

"Lightning, stop!" Serah yelled.

Lightning looked over her should at her sister. With a growl she released the larger male. "Answers. Now."

"Lightning…" Serah started. "He's been my boyfriend for years. And I'm just an unprotected girl. We were doing this for my safety."

The elder Farron turned to Snow. "You put her up to this didn't you?"

"What? No!" Snow defended.

"Lightning, please stop." Serah begged. "You're over reacting. Can't we have a nice birthday dinner before you try to kill my boyfriend?"

Lightning stared at her sister for a moment and sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

They sat and ate the dinner. It commenced mostly in silence. After the awkward moment there wasn't much to talk about. Lightning didn't know what to say. She was only trying to protect her sister. She didn't eat much and barely touched her salad. She wasn't hungry nor was she in the mood to eat. She was suddenly at attention when Snow cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement." He stated as though they were amongst many in a ballroom.

Serah's eyes seemed to panic. "No. Not now!"

"Calm down. I've got this." He whispered to Serah.

Lightning raised a brow. "I'm listening."

"Serah and I are getting married!" Snow exclaimed proudly. It was, however, followed by silence.

Lightning stared wide eyed at him. Her mouth moved but no words came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for word. "What?"

Serah swallowed and finally gained the courage to speak. "We're getting married. You're the first one to know."

Lightning turned her head to look back and forth between the two. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll protect her with me life." Snow stated locking gazes with the Knight.

Lightning's eyes widened. That look. He was serious. Lightning sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Hell of a time to spring this on me."

Serah bit her lip softly. "Well, do you approve?"

"Wait." Snow interjected. "There's one more thing."

"Light." Serah stated softly. "I'm… a pulse l'Cie."

Lightning's eyes narrowed as she leaned back in her chair. She watched the two before her, crossing her arms against her chest. "You became an l'Cie, so now you're going to marry this idiot? And you think I'm going to buy that? Full points for originality."

Serah fidgeted uncomfortably in front of her sister. Snow's jaw was clenched tightly. Serah's eyes were casted downward. She didn't know what to do. Snow had said everything was going to be alright. She shut her eyes, trying to picture everything being okay in the end.

"Lightning, stop it!" Snow yelled at her, throwing his fist through the air.

Lightning growled. "No. You stop it."

Serah was caught in between. Her sister was supposed to be there for her. She wasn't supposed to be angry. "Light-"

"No." Lightning said before standing up, the chair behind her squeaking loudly against the floor. "I'm leaving." Snow followed after her.

"Why are you shutting her out?" Snow yelled.

Lightning walked briskly out of the room ignoring their calls. Her hand grabbed the present Serah had gotten her. Something inside of her said to grab it, so she did. She slammed the door shut and walked about the streets briskly. This was ridiculous. Of all the things that could've happened on her birthday, this happened.

"Worst birthday ever."

Serah's knees buckled beneath her as she began to cry. "She doesn't believe me."

"It's okay Serah." Snow tried to comfort her.

Serah continued to wail. "She hates me now."

* * *

Lightning briskly walked down the streets. People steered out of her way as she shot vicious looks about her. She was beyond pissed. What were those two thinking? She was torn though. A part of her wanted to believe her sister was an l'Cie and needed help. Why was she so mad? Was it because she couldn't protect her sister? She growled earning a few gasps from the people around her.

Lightning planted herself at a table in a park like area. Her eyes stared at the present in her hands. She set it on the table and continued to stare at it. Finally, she opened the lid and pulled out the box's contents. She blinked at the small blade in her hands. "How practical."

"Well, what a surprise. It's good to see you again, Farron."

* * *

**Well there you have it! We're slowly starting to get into the plot. I know, you're sitting there thinking how slow this is. Trust me; once we get rolling into the main plot things will be much quicker and smoother.**

**I apologize for the length. I did not intend for it to be this long. I had so much stuff to fit into one chapter based on the chapter preview I gave you last chapter.**

**There will be no chapter preview this time because I'm still contemplating what I want to do.**

**I'm also starting to plan out two new stories. They've been running through my mind for some time now. I'm sure I'll have a chapter from each story up soon. They will be Final Fantasy stories. So, stay tuned for those as well!**

**Review please!**

**Below are my responses to your reviews! Which I thank you for taking the time to do so.**

**

* * *

**

**Gattai:** Thank you for reviewing! I agree the Lemon was a surprise. I didn't know if I wanted it or not, but I felt as though I could use it further into the story. I hope to update as soon as I can. Sadly, just not enough time in the day to do everything. The plot is very vague at this point. Once we get further in everything will make more sense. These chapters are here to establish the foundation of what's going on. They're more informative then action based. However, I feel this chapter will be the last of that. Hopefully, next chapter there will be more action and the plot can take flight like I want it to! Thanks again!

**Chaotic Symphony:** Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm not exactly sure what the final pairing will be. I'm almost thinking of not having a final pairing. Interesting, ne? But I have yet to put anything in stone. I'm starting two new stories which will have a final pairing. One being CloudxLightning as there aren't many deep stories with those two as you've mentioned. The other with be a LightningxNoctis. So, based on the reviews I will determine a final pairing for this story… I hope. ^^;. I know, the Lemon, very sudden. I spent a lot of time thinking about that scene. To put it in or not? I originally had it where they were in the embarrassing position and then were interrupted. But as things played out I found the lemon best fit there then any place else in the story. It will come into play again later on. And I thought it would be a good way for Lightning to slowly sliver her way into Cloud's thoughts, if you know what I mean. Again, thank you!


End file.
